Trêve
by eien-no-shian
Summary: Lorsque Dark blesse involontairement Hiwatari au cours d'un combat contre Krad, Daisuke décide de faire une trêve... yaoi, lemon Terminée
1. White Flag

Titre : Trêve

Auteur : Eien no shian

Mail : shiansuru(at)wanadoo.fr

Origine : D.N.Angel

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Couple: Hiwatari x Niwa (lemon)

Commentaires : Les phrases écrites en _italique_ sont les répliques prononcées par le personnage en retrait (c. à d. : Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi ou Krad) . Ma première fanfic sur mon shoujo préféré (mes persos préférés sont Krad et Daisuke ; je crois que cela s'en ressent dans mon style d'écriture malgré le fait que j'ai tenté d'éviter le OOC... j'ai bien dit "tenté"...)

Résumé : Lorsque Dark blesse involontairement Hiwatari au cours d'un combat contre Krad, Daisuke décide de faire une trêve...

**TREVE**

**Acte I : White Flag.**

- J'aurai ta peau, hurla l'ange aux ailes blanches !

- C'est impossible, tu le sais bien, répondit l'autre aux ailes noires, nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une même médaille...

- Tu peux te foutre ta complémentarité où je pense ! Sois-en sûr ! Je me vengerai !

Mais le voleur le blessa et il dû battre en retraite.

- Ce n'est pas gagné, souffla-t-il, resté coi un instant par la fuite du blond.

_- Dark... Dark ! Tu m'écoutes !_

- Quoi ?

_- J'espère que tu n'as pas blessé Hiwatari-kun !_

- C'est un Hikari, il n'en mourra pas... Bon, à toi de jouer, la partie est finie, on rentre.

Dark sortit de sa poche la photo d'une jeune fille et se transforma en un jeune garçon roux. Ses ailes noires avaient laissé place à une espèce de lapin blanc étrange avec de très grands yeux rouges ; une nouvelle race très rare, peut-être ?

- Allez, viens Wizu. On rentre à la maison...

- Kiyû !

Le garçon rentra alors chez lui sans cesser un instant de penser à son ami, Hiwatari.

---

Adossé contre un arbre, il remettait ses lunettes. Son bras gauche était ensanglanté mais la douleur était supportable.

- Cette fois-ci, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, le bougre, pesta Hiwatari.

Puis il constata les dégâts quelques instants avant de se lever pour rejoindre son appartement.

La plaie de son bras était profonde, mais heureusement, sans gravité. Un peu de repos et un bon pansement et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Mais c'était compté sans son "père" qui l'attendait depuis des heures.

- Comment a été la chasse, aujourd'hui ?

- Aussi bien que tu peux l'observer, se contenta de répondre le blessé.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : je ne t'ai pas nommé "Commandant" pour que tu t'amuses en jouant au chat et à la souris, Satoshi !

- Oui, père, j'ai compris.

Il baissait la tête sur un poing contracté de frustration.

- C'est bien, mon fils, prononça le "père" dans un sourire plus que dominateur.

Puis, il quitta l'appartement, laissant son fils seul.

- Maudit sois tu, Dark, ragea-t-il !

---

- Ohayou gozaimasu(1), s'exclama le roux plein d'entrain en arrivant dans la salle de classe.

- Hoï(2) ! Daisuke-kun ! Où étais-tu encore passé hier soir, questionna l'un de ses camarades de classe ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que Dark ne m'intéressait pas, Saehara, répondit Daisuke...

- Mon père n'a pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus...

- Une fois de plus, ponctua une jeune fille aux cheveux longs.

Elle avait un sourire idiot rempli de béatitude mièvre et l'on pouvait presque apercevoir des étoiles dans ses yeux aveuglés.

- Dark-san, souffla-t-elle

Daisuke rejoignit sa place sans un mot. Il avait l'habitude de vivre cette scène. Dès qu'une apparition de Dark était annoncée, dès qu'il s'était montré pendant la nuit... Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de compte-rendu ; mais c'était son lot quotidien...

Une fois de plus, les garçons reprochaient aux filles leur admiration aveugle et sans borne pour ce voleur arrogant, et les filles reprochaient aux garçons d'être jaloux des capacités et de la beauté angélique dudit voleur.

Mais le silence se fit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hiwatari. Il portait son bras en écharpe dans un bandage qui s'arrêtait un peu avant l'épaule.

Un peu en retrait, une jeune fille ressemblant trait pour trait à "l'amoureuse transie", mais avec des cheveux plus courts, portait le sac Hiwatari.

Il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire si elle ne l'avait pas littéralement renversé en courant pour rattraper son retard.

- Harada-san, Hiwatari-kun... Ohayou gozaimasu, sourit radieusement le roux.

- Ohayou, Niwa-kun, répondit Riku.

- Ohayou, répondit Hiwatari d'un ton monocorde avant de rejoindre sa table...

Saehara demanda à Hiwatari ce qui lui était arrivé au bras. Ce dernier prétexta une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers.

---

La journée se passa sans autre incident. Hiwatari était égal à lui-même... Malgré tout... Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé la veille...

Daisuke s'en voulait. Il était d'accord pour se défendre, pour ne pas se laisser tuer par Krad, mais pas pour blesser Hiwatari.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, le roux alla trouver son ami. Il était décidé, cette situation ne devait pas se prolonger. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'était pas guéri !

- Hi... Hiwatari-kun, interpella Daisuke.

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Ano(3)... Il faut que je te parle...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton... Ton bras... Tu as été blessé hier, pendant l'affrontement, constata le roux.

- Ah, ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de tenter de capturer Dark à sa prochaine apparition...

- Iie(4)! Je veux dire, il ne faut pas ; tu es blessé...

- Mais, c'est mon travail, argumenta le "Commandant"...

- Et bien, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu car jusqu'à ce que ton bras soit guéri, Dark ne se montrera pas !

Puis il partit sans laisser le temps à son ami de trouver à redire.

- Une trêve, hein, pensa Hiwatari...

---

- Daisuke ! Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que ce trouble-fête puisse recouvrer l'usage de son bras !

- Si ! Et à vrai dire, toi aussi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer !

Il enfila un anneau en forme de paire d'ailes noires. Cet artefact possédait le pouvoir de sceller le voleur...

- Ta prochaine apparition sera la dernière jusqu'à ce que je retire cette bague !

- Oh ! Que feras-tu si nous devons voler une autre œuvre d'art ?

- Grève ! Si maman fait une annonce, je ferai passer un message de contre-information !

- Ça sera inutile... Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout expliquer directement à Emiko-san ?

- Elle ne comprendrait pas ma décision...

- Tu as raison, et moi non-plus ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, puisque je vais avoir du temps pour me reposer, autant en profiter, railla Dark...

Puis, ils s'endormirent tous les deux paisiblement.

_"Daisuke est un garçon plein d'espoir", _pensa Dark... _"Tu seras déçu, un jour..."_

Le jeune garçon avait entendu les pensées de "son autre" et ne se priva pas d'y répondre : "_Quand on a la foi, on ne peut être déçu..._"

---

De l'autre côté de la ville, la situation semblait un peu tendue. Comme une réaction en chaîne, "il" profitait pleinement de la signification du mot "trêve."

_- Que ce soit Dark ou Daisuke, la mort de l'un entraînera la mort de l'autre..._

- Tu oublies l'essentiel ! Dark est...

_- La ferme ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !_

- Ecoute, je veux bien croire que tous les moyens sont bons pour capturer Dark, mais il y a deux règles que je tiens à observer.

_- Ah oui ? Et quelles sont-elles ?_

- La première est que j'y arriverai seul ! Et la deuxième est de garder Niwa en dehors de ça !

_- Voyez-vous cela ? Et quand est-ce que je m'amuse ? Tu sembles oublier à qui tu tentes d'imposer des conditions !_

- Tu as bien vu que l'état de ton bras s'est répercuté sur le mien... Tant que je n'aurai pas la certitude qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver de semblable, je...

_- Ça va, j'ai bien compris, mais j'ai, moi aussi, une condition..._

- Tout ce que tu voudras si cela ne va pas à l'encontre des miennes...

- _Parfait..._

Krad jubilait intérieurement. Il avait obtenu gain de cause auprès de son hôte.

Hiwatari avait accepté non sans demander une explication. Mais tant que cela ne contrariait pas ses deux souhaits les plus chers...

---

Dark était dans un état d'hibernation avancé et Daisuke ne percevait pas le danger qui planait au-dessus de lui.

- On s'ennuie, grogna Saehara...

- Pourquoi ça, se risqua le roux à poser la question comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation normale ?

- Dark n'est pas apparut depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, je suis inquiète !

- Que pourrait-il arriver à ce prétentieux de "m'as-tu vu" ? Il doit encore être en train de draguer quelque part !

- Riku ! Tu exagères ! Dark-san n'est pas comme ça !

L'aînée souffla de désespoir avant de s'asseoir.

"La vie suit son cours" pensa Daisuke sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le bras enrubanné de son ami.

---

Le soir venu, le roux espérait enfin pouvoir être tranquille un instant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Wizu qui accapara une bonne partie du temps du jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe ce soir ? Okaa-san to Otou-san(5) sont sortis... Grand-père qui est parti sans prévenir et Towa-chan qui est allée rendre visite à des amis dans son propre monde !

Wizu semblait triste, il couinait inaudiblement. Dépérissait-il de l'enfermement de Dark ?

- Ai-je fait une erreur en voulant protéger un ami ?

- Kiyûu...

- ... Si j'apparais en Dark, Hiwatari-kun sera blessé de nouveau, je ne le supporterai pas !

- Kiyûûu ?

A ses mots, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine et il se trouva inéluctablement changé en Dark.

_- Oh ! Non, _pensa le roux du fin fond de l'âme de Dark.

- Ceci signifie-t-il la fin de la trêve, railla un Dark trop heureux de ressurgir ainsi ?

_- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Je n'ai pas enlevé l'anneau ! Rends-moi mon corps !_

- Mais tu t'es transformé seul, mon grand... Je ne peux le retirer et tes propres paroles étaient celles-ci : "Ta prochaine apparition sera la dernière jusqu'à ce que je retire cette bague !" Je compte bien profiter du temps qui m'est imparti...

_- Demo_(6)

- Après le sommeil réparateur que tu m'as imposé, je l'ai mérité !

_- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, mais je t'en prie, garde ce que je t'ai dit à l'esprit... !_

- Haï(7)! To oyasumi(8), Daisuke-kun...

_- Ah ? Doushite_(9)

Mais Dark ne répondit pas...

_- Harada-san avait raison !_

- Je te l'ai dit, je compte en profiter !

Sur ces mots, le roux préféra ignorer la suite des événements et se terra, s'enferma dans une unique pensée...

---

Cette nuit-là, Dark ne sortit pas pour voler, mais bel et bien pour les effrayantes raisons énoncées par Riku.

Mais elle était loin de se douter que la cible du séducteur était sa propre petite soeur ; cette dernière étant trop heureuse de figurer sur la liste du voleur fantôme.

- Dark-san !

- Ce soir, j'apparais uniquement pour vous, charmante demoiselle...

- Je... Pour moi ? _"Yatta_(10), pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

- Exactement, répondit-il en sortant un bouquet de roses de nulle part.

- Waaah ! Sugoï(11) ! Arigatou gozaimasu(12) !

- Dô itashi-mashite(13)...

---

Du haut du clocher, au coeur de la ville, le blondinet observait toute la scène.

Il trouvait le comportement de Dark ridicule envers cette gamine. Et elle ? Qu'attendait-elle d'un type comme lui ?

- Une belle paire d'idiots, souffla-t-il. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

_- Surtout, ne le blesse pas !_

- Iie, je t'ai entendu ! Je t'ai donné ma parole...

_- Je ne te fais pas confiance... J'ai le droit de rester sur mes gardes..._

- C'est toi qui vois... Cela dit, personne ne pourra te le reprocher...

Evidemment, Krad ne laisserait pas passer sa chance... Mais il voulait faire ça proprement. Il avait été blessé et cela s'était répercuté sur son hôte... L'inverse était, sans aucun doute, possible et il avait donné sa parole.

Il se fichait pas mal du hérisson rouge, tant qu'il ne se mettait pas en travers de sa route.

Curieusement, il tenait à respecter son engagement...

Au bout de deux heures, le manège de Dark lui souleva le coeur ; ses manières doucereuses lui donnaient deux envies : la première, vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait ; la seconde, torturer ce beau parleur juste pour voir s'il pouvait garder la même expression en toutes circonstances.

- La récréation est terminée, Dark...

Krad s'envola alors et monta pour mieux fondre sur sa proie, tel un aigle blanc.

---

Dark se mit en travers du chemin de Risa.

- Gomen(14), Harada-chan !

Il l'endormit à l'aide de sa magie. Il avais senti la présence malfaisante de son alter ego.

Il prit la fillette dans ses bras et esquiva l'attaque du blond de justesse. Puis, il déposa l'encombrant paquet sur l'un des bancs du parc avant de riposter.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas tenu longtemps, "Blondie", lança Dark ! Viens à moi, Wizu !

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je lui ai juré que tu ne souffrirais pas, rétorqua Krad sur le même ton !

Le combat dura jusqu'à épuisement mutuel des deux êtres ailés.

Daisuke redevint lui-même le premier. Lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte du blond, il se précipita à son chevet.

- Hiwatari-kun ! Hiwatari-kun ! C'est...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- C'est à toi que j'aurais du donner cet anneau !

- Tu... Tu portais cela, demanda la voix de Krad ?

Le petit roux avala douloureusement sa salive.

- Hum... Haï...

Le blond se releva sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

- Comment as-tu pu te transformer avec ça ?

- Ano... Je ne sais pas... Je croyais...

Les yeux d'or se changèrent en un bleu azur et Satoshi redevint lui-même à son tour. Il manqua de tomber mais Daisuke le rattrapa avec les forces qu'il lui restait.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, prononça le schtroumpf à lunettes.

- Demo, je n'ai rien fait...

Le roux fuyait le regard de son ami qui prenait appui sur lui. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement d'Hiwatari pour soigner les petites éraflures dont ils avaient tous deux hérités.

---

Hiwatari apporta la trousse à pharmacie dans le salon. Le visage de Daisuke avait pris la teinte de ses cheveux lorsque son ami lui avait ordonné d'ôter ses vêtements en lambeaux.

- Attention, ça va piquer, prévint Hiwatari...

Il posa ses lunettes sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé.

Le roux se raidit au contact du coton imbibé d'alcool sur ses plaies. Il serra les poings pour éviter de crier de douleur.

Lorsqu'il fut correctement pansé, Daisuke fit de même avec son ami.

Il avait gardé cette teinte rougissante sur ses joues et priait pour que Dark soit K.-O. pour un long moment. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours l'anneau ailé à son doigt.

Mais ses yeux dévièrent sur le bandage déchiré du bras de son ami. Il le défit soigneusement et le refit de son mieux.

- Arigatou, prononça Satoshi en observant toute l'application qu'il y avait mise.

Puis il tendit la main en direction du visage du roux. Par ce geste, il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hiwatari-kun... Gomen nasai...

- Iie, Daisuke... C'est à moi de m'excuser...

- Mais je m'en veux tellement...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

Hiwatari essuya une larme au coin de l'œil du roux et lui caressa la joue.

- Ano, commença Daisuke...

Mais l'autre coupa court en l'embrassant subitement. Il goûta les lèvres de son ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier y cède et y réponde. Il sentait les intenses battements de son coeur mais savait que rien ne viendrait briser cet instant. Daisuke enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Hiwatari et savoura chaque seconde de ce baiser tant espéré. Ce dernier passa les doigts dans les cheveux roux sans interrompre ce moment. Puis il descendit dans le cou, sur la clavicule, s'attarda sur un téton, jouant quelques instants avec sa langue. Il écoutait les gémissements de Daisuke avec attention. Il dessina ensuite des arabesques du bout de sa langue tandis que ses mains atteignirent lentement les hanches du roux qu'il força à s'allonger. Il posa sa main sur le ventre et fit glisser sa main sous le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de l'objet de son désir.

- Hi-Hiwatari-kun...

Il se redressa et le caressa de son regard azur, laissant le roux haleter quelques instants avant de terminer de le déshabiller.

Puis, il s'approcha de sa virilité déjà bien présente et Daisuke put sentir la langue brûlante de son ami devenu amant. Il sentait les vas-et-viens sensuels contre son membre durci.

En une poignée de secondes, le roux se rendit compte qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Son corps réagissait à chaque regard, chaque caresse, chaque coup de langue de son amant.

- Hiwa... Tari-kun... Ça... Ça vient... !

- C'est bon, chuchota-t-il avant d'achever son œuvre en l'emprisonnant délicatement entre ses doigts.

Daisuke se libéra dans un râle de plaisir. Hiwatari se lécha la main avec délectation et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres désirables et gonflées de Daisuke.

Puis il fit glisser sa main entre les cuisses et fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'orifice du roux. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et parut quelque peu choqué, mais les doigts experts d'Hiwatari lui faisaient déjà oublier cette étrange sensation désagréable. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il sentait un deuxième doigt se joindre au premier.

- Qu'est-ce que... Ah ! N ...

- Fais-moi confiance...

Il l'embrassa soudainement d'un baiser tendre, au début, qui se voulut par la suite plus exigent, plus profond, cherchant de sa langue, le goût suave de la bouche du roux.

Hiwatari ôta ses doigts et acheva son baiser torride laissant, une fois encore, un Daisuke haletant.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à le pénétrer, Satoshi pu lire dans le regard de son amant la peur de l'inconnu mêlée à l'excitation et la curiosité.

Il attrapa vivement la main du roux que ce dernier approchait de son visage.

- Tout ira bien, serre juste ma main, tu verras, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue de son autre main.

L'instant d'après, tout bascula. Hiwatari avait pénétré l'intimité vierge de Daisuke ; ce dernier avait poussé un hurlement de douleur.

- Ne pleure pas, c'est normal, ça va passer, dit-il en essuyant les deux perles aux coins des yeux de Niwa d'un coup de langue.

- Um... Ça va mieux, maintenant, Hiwatari-kun...

- Hontou desu ka(15) ?

- Haï !

Daisuke sourit comme un ange et attira son amant plus près de lui. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui pris l'initiative et l'embrassa. Il profita de l'effet de surprise et posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Hiwatari, l'invitant très explicitement.

Hiwatari se pencha vers l'oreille du roux et lui murmura :

- Tu es vraiment exceptionnel... Vraiment imprévisible... Tu es irrésistible...

Puis il commença à bouger, à donner des coups de reins ; d'abord réguliers et calmes, laissant à son amant le temps de savourer chaque mouvement. Mais en aucun cas il ne devait s' "habituer" à cette danse. Daisuke gémissait à chaque martèlement et commençait à ressentir tout le plaisir que lui procurait Hiwatari.

Le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce frottement était si sensuel.

Le roux imprégnait peu à peu le rythme et accompagnait son amant, amplifiant chaque fois un peu plus le mouvement.

- Hi-Hiwatari-kun... Ah !

- Onegai(16), Daisuke... Juste une fois... Appelle-moi... Par mon prénom, ponctua-t-il d'un énergique coup de reins.

- Sa... Satoshi-chan, céda le roux à cette requête alors qu'il sentait monter en lui l'ultime frisson.

La voix de Daisuke éveilla en son amant plus de désir qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné et ils se libérèrent tous deux au même instant.

Epuisé, Hiwatari se laissa aller contre le corps de Niwa.

- Gomen... Je n'ai plus de force.

- Ugokunai(17)... J'aime bien sentir le poids de ton corps, répondit un Daisuke rougissant.

Mais tous les deux avaient présumés de leur énergie et sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

---

Dark, scellé par l'anneau ne pouvait que dormir en attendant sa libération.

Il espérait qu'Emiko-san convaincrait le petit têtu d'ôter le sceau et d'aller commettre un nouveau forfait afin d'amoindrir un peu plus les forces de son alter ego...

Mais il ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait en "surface"... Il ne pouvait qu'attendre...

---

Après le combat qui avait opposé Dark et Krad, Daisuke avait demandé à Wizu de se faire passer pour Dark et de raccompagner Risa qui dormait à poings fermés à cause du "sort de l'ombre."

L'aînée avait trouvé sa cadette seule, roupillant comme un bébé sur le paillasson de leur résidence familiale. Elle avait été rassurée de la voir saine et sauve après un rendez-vous avec ce pervers dégoûtant, ce misérable voleur sans morale ni principe !

Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi Risa dormait-elle d'un sommeil de plomb alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait été excitée comme une puce après une soirée entière passée avec lui ?

Mystère... Il y avait du Dark là-dessous...

---

_A suivre..._

---

_Lexique_

1 : Ohayou / Ohayou gozaimasu : Bonjour (le matin)

2 : Hoï : Hey !

3 : Ano... : Heu...

4 : Iie : Non

5 : Okaa-san to Otou-san : (littéralement) Maman et Papa

6 : Demo : Mais

7 : Haï : Oui

8 : Oyasumi / Oyasumi nasai : Bonne nuit

9 : Doushite : pourquoi ?

10 : Yatta : Enfin ! (Hourra !)

11 : Sugoï : Fantastique

12 : Arigatou / Arigatou gozaimasu : Merci / Merci beaucoup

13 : Dou itashi mashite : De rien, je (vous) t'en prie

14 : Gomen / Gomen nasai : Pardon / Toutes mes excuses

15 : Hontou desu ka : Vraiment ?

16 : Onegai : S'il te plaît

17 : Ugokunai : Ne bouge pas


	2. Code de Conduite

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Pairing : Krad x Dark (lemon)

Commentaires : Les phrases écrites en _italique_ sont les répliques prononcées par le personnage en retrait. OOC pour une longue partie.

**TREVE**

**Acte II : Code de Conduite.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux d'or, le blond commença par se demander combien d'années il avait bien pu dormir. Puis il se rendit compte de la présence du roux à ses côtés...

Son coeur fit un bond. Il abaissa légèrement le regard et s'aperçut de l'évidence...

Il était bien trop choqué pour prononcer un seul mot. Et le petit hérisson qui dormait paisiblement...

Le simple fait de penser qu'il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit le révulsait complètement.

C'est avec un sang froid sans commune mesure qu'il se leva, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'endormi et usa de sa magie pour faire apparaître sa longue tunique blanche aux liserés assortis à ses yeux.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux vers le roux au souvenir de la promesse faite à son hôte ; puis sourit en imaginant la réaction de Dark à son réveil.

Il souffla, désespéré. Décidément, il n'avait pas peur, ce Niwa...

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après une minute ou deux que son bras blessé le faisait souffrir ; le bandage était trop serré pour lui... Il entreprit de le défaire...

Une légère impression de fraîcheur envahit Daisuke ; mais cela le perturbait moins que le fait d'être allongé, seul, sur le canapé alors qu'il se rappelait honteusement ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Cette dernière pensée lui fit ouvrir les yeux à demi...

- Hiwatari-kun... ?

Il se retourna vers le point lumineux de la pièce, à moitié ébloui.

- Tu émerges enfin... Tu es bien imprudent, prononça Krad sans se retourner...

Le roux le fixa de terreur. Il ne put prononcer le moindre son. Il se leva, enfila rapidement son T-shirt et saisit le bandage que le blond maîtrisait mal d'une seule main.

Il sentit son regard peser sur lui alors qu'il l'enroulait délicatement.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela, demanda le blessé, rompant ainsi le silence.

- Je le fait pour Hiwatari-kun, s'exclama le roux d'une seule traite !

- N'as-tu pas peur de moi ?

- Si... _("Iie" : la question est une interro-négative. Donc en japonais, la réponse est pour la négation. Ex : "as-tu peur ? Haï oui, j'ai peur / n'as-tu pas peur ? Iie non, j'ai peur)_

- Je pourrais, continua Krad espérant pousser Daisuke à bout...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait pendant que je dormais, interrompit Niwa, excédé ?

- En effet, cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit... Mais sais-tu pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ?

- Non, je... Tenez ça, s'il vous plaît...

Daisuke coupa un morceau de sparadrap et maintint ainsi la bandelette, puis il termina :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'épargnez soudain, mais je vous en suis reconnaissant...

Puis il recula d'un pas. Mais Krad se leva, réduisant immédiatement la distance. Il plongea ses yeux d'or dans ceux du roux et prononça quelques mots.

- C'est pourtant toi qui as déclaré l'armistice et passé la nuit dans les bras de ton ennemi...

Le blond avait passé le revers de sa main sur la joue du garçon puis effleuré son cou et enfin saisit la gorge de sa victime, sans serrer mais gardant une certaine pression pour empêcher sa "proie" de se dégager.

- Je suis impressionné... Mais voyons ce qu'il se passe si...

Krad saisit la main de Daisuke et posa ses doigts sur l'anneau ailé...

- Yamete(1)! Onegaï, s'exclama le roux appréhendant un retrait fatal !

- Gomen, demo... Tu ne m'intéresses pas !

Et il ôta la bague. Il se maîtrisait pour ne pas étrangler sa victime avant l'heure. Il tremblait d'excitation à l'idée que Dark apparaisse...

_- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! _Hurla Hiwatari depuis les profondeurs du corps de Krad.

Le blond s'arrêta, légèrement surpris par la sommation et constata l'anneau dans la paume de sa main.

Le roux souffla soulagé.

- Gomen... Je crois qu'il dors encore...

Le blond relâcha son étreinte, se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

- Ce n'est que partie remise... De toute manière, ça n'aurait pas été drôle...

Puis il rendit le contrôle à son hôte de son propre gré.

- Hiwatari-kun ?

- Daisuke... Content de te voir, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le roux. Tadaima(2)...

- Okaeri(3), sourit-il.

---

Lorsque le roux rentra chez lui, il était attendu par une troupe bien mécontente.

- Daisuke ! Puis-je savoir où tu as passé la nuit ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu aurais pu passer un coup de fil, s'écria Emiko !

- Gomen nasai, Okaa-san... Demo...

- Nani(4) !

- Calme-toi Emiko... Il va bien, c'est l'essentiel, tempéra Kousuke.

Le roux baissait la tête. Sa vie avait été mise en danger plus d'une fois et il savait que sa mère s'inquiéterait plus encore si elle l'apprenait. Il préféra mentir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit chez leur ennemi juré : Hiwatari.

- Ano... J'ai fait mes devoirs chez Saehara et nous nous sommes endormis de fatigue... Tous les deux...

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'empressa de rajouter sur la table en rougissant, ce qui était pire.

Puis il tenta d'échapper au "conseil de famille".

- Je... Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse.

Ils le laissèrent partir sans mot dire et lorsqu'ils entendirent l'eau couler, Emiko s'empressa de commenter.

- Et en plus il nous ment ! Il est vraiment sur la mauvaise pente...

- A mon avis nous ferions mieux de nous pencher sur le vrai problème, répliqua Daiki...

- Il ne la portait pas, murmura Kousuke perdu dans ses pensées...

- Ne portait pas quoi, s'écria Emiko !

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça... Tu as remarquablement élevé notre fils. Il doit avoir une bonne raison, laisse-moi lui parler, répondit calmement le père du roux.

Emiko laissa faire en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

---

Après une douche bien méritée, Daisuke s'installa à son chevalet et commença une nouvelle toile. L'image semblait abstraite au premier abord, mais l'on pouvait distinguer des traits de contours, et pourquoi pas un œil ; oui, un œil fermé au bord duquel s'apprêtait à couler une larme de tristesse.

Il avait, depuis longtemps, en tête les nuances de couleurs qu'il souhaitait peindre.

Ce tableau un peu brouillé et à la signification apparemment inaccessible reflétait pourtant les pensées désordonnées, presque chaotiques, mais néanmoins les plus importantes que le roux souhaitait à la fois exprimer et garder jalousement pour lui.

Un bleu clair, froid, dominait la surface de la toile, tandis qu'en bas à gauche, semblant surnager difficilement dans l'azur, une petite "virgule" rouge cerise...

Elle était comme emportée par tout ce bleu et avait l'air de signifier sa présence par sa seule couleur.

Alors qu'il peignait une sorte d'immense vague dorée qui traversait la toile en diagonale séparant la petite touche de rouge de l'élément bleu central, le jeune artiste entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

- Haï ?

Kousuke entra.

- Gomen nasai, Otou-san...

- Daisuke, si jamais tu avais des problèmes, tu en parlerais à l'un d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mochiron(5) ! Mais tout va bien, je t'assure, j'ai oublié de prévenir et je comprends la colère de maman...

- Ecoute, nous savons que tu as menti... Tu n'étais pas chez ton ami Saehara, ta mère lui a téléphoné.

Réalisant d'un coup toutes les conséquences, le roux se referma comme une huître.

- O-O.-K. J'ai menti cette fois, mais je ne mens pas en disant que je vais bien.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, même à moi ?

Le roux secoua la tête avec vigueur.

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit-il fermement.

- Très bien. Je te fais confiance, mais sache que ta mère est trop inquiète pour...

- Gomen nasai... Arigatou...

- Iie, répondit le père en frottant affectueusement la tête de son fils avant de sortir.

Daisuke reprit sa toile quelques heures.

---

- Kyû, s'écria Wizu !

- Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas, demanda le roux que n'avait pas sursauté ?

- Kyû, répondit l'interrogé.

Wizu monta sur les épaules de Daisuke qui se leva et descendit.

- Tu tombes bien, Daisuke, mets la table, nous allons bientôt manger.

- Kyû !

- Haï, Wizu, sourit Emiko.

Daisuke mit la table à la demande de sa mère, dans le plus grand silence.

Il avait honte d'avoir menti mais il savait qu'il ne saurait être compris de sa famille.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la voix de Dark se fit entendre.

_- Daisukeee, grogna-t-il, pourquoi Emiko-san est-elle en colère ?_

"A quoi bon mentir à celui qui partage votre corps ?" Pensa le roux.

- J'ai menti.

_- Oh ? A propos d'Hiwatari ?_

- Haï.

Daisuke réalisa un instant que si Dark s'était réveillé plus tôt, ils auraient peut-être été morts, tous les deux.

Pendant le repas, qui se déroulait en silence, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au bras d'Hiwatari. Il avait pu apercevoir la blessure sur le bras du blond... Elle n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé.

_- Daisuke ! Cesse d'y penser, dit soudain Dark..._

L'interpellé s'étouffa de surprise mais préféra ignorer le voleur pendant le repas.

_- Je n'aime pas ce petit jeu. Je te connais bien..._

- Ne pourrions-nous pas remettre cette conversation à plus tard, implora le roux à moitié excédé à l'attention de Dark.

_- Comme tu le souhaites, mais quand ça finira par éclater..._

Daisuke ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire et laissa de côté.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi sur sa toile. Quand il eût finit, il en profita pour terminer ses devoirs et alla directement se coucher.

---

Kousuke avait apporté un plateau-repas devant la chambre de son fils et était attendu au rez-de-chaussée par Emiko et Daiki, impatients de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du jeune garçon.

- Rien. Il peint, souffla-t-il dès qu'il arriva au salon.

- Son comportement est bien étrange, pensa le grand-père.

- Je pense qu'une intervention de Dark lui fera le plus grand bien ! De plus, le musée expose sa nouvelle acquisition, un bijou des Hikari, s'exclama Emiko, sûre d'elle.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent entendus ; lorsque cette femme avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs... Le plan "Come Back Daisuke's good mood"(6) allait commencer.

---

Ce matin-là, Daisuke arriva bon dernier en classe, comme tous les matins, ou presque...

Il y avait cet habituel brouhaha ambiant, mais les filles semblaient plus effervescentes que d'ordinaire. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre et sentir la volonté de Dark bouillir en lui.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, tu vois bien que le bras d'Hiwatari n'est toujours pas guéri, s'adressa le roux à Dark.

_- Cela devait arriver, tu ne peux pas le nier_, répondit ce dernier.

- Je ne nie rien, mais je t'ai déjà apporté la solution, rétorqua-t-il.

_- Faire "grève", quelle drôle d'idée... Elle est bien sortie de ta tête, celle-là ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est un test ? Si tu ne le réussis pas correctement..._

- Et alors ? Que risque-t-il de m'arriver, coupa Daisuke ?

_- Emiko-san ne te le pardonnera pas ! Et Daiki ? As-tu pensé à ton grand-père ?_

- Essayerais-tu de me faire culpabiliser ? Ça ne fonctionne pas !

Puis le roux se concentra sur la salle de classe. Le cours venait de commencer.

_---_

"Ce soir, au crépuscule, votre serviteur appartiendra au Coeur de Glace. Renfermant la vérité, il appartiendra à votre serviteur. _Kaitou Dark_"

- Il nous nargue à nouveau, ragea le Capitaine Saehara en froissant la carte dans sa main.

- Capitaine ! C'est une pièce à conviction... Je vous prie d'être plus soigneux avec...

Le Commandant Hiwatari avait surgit de "nulle part".

C'était la pause déjeuner et il en avait profité pour faire un dernier bilan et monter son plan d'attaque.

---

Au collège, Daisuke cherchait Hiwatari partout pour le prévenir qu'il ne répondrait pas à l'annonce. Mais les cours reprirent et ils ne se croisèrent pas avant le fin de la journée.

- Ano, Hiwatari-kun...

- Haï ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce soir, je ne crois pas que Dark pointera le bout de son nez...

- Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien... Ah ! Comment va ton bras, demanda-t-il afin de dévier la conversation ?

- Daijobu desu(7), arigatou...

Mais le roux resta plus que sceptique et saisit vivement mais sans trop forcer le bras bandé.

- Itaï(8), lâcha Hiwatari, choqué !

- C'est ce que je pensais... Rentre te reposer, la trêve n'est pas terminée...

- Et d'après toi, quand le sera-t-elle ?

- Lorsque tu auras fini ta convalescence. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un tout petit service.

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mets en doute l'intégrité de l'annonce !

Hiwatari écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, termina-t-il avant de s'en aller comme une flèche.

Quelques instants plus tard, le roux passait le portail de son établissement.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il constata qu'il avait réussi à lui parler normalement, en faisant abstraction de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé l'avant-veille.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées et sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rendre compte qu'il arriva sur la place de la fontaine.

Pris de curiosité, il regarda son reflet dans l'eau comme un enfant. Il effleura la surface du bout de ses doigts, brouillant ainsi l'image.

- Il fait bon... Je vais rester un peu là...

Il sorti son carnet de croquis et commença à dessiner le paysage. Mais très vite, "le crayon n'en fit qu'à se tête" et Daisuke se mit à dessiner les images imprimées sur sa rétine : les expression du visage d'Hiwatari... Celles de cette inoubliable nuit... Lorsqu'il leva le nez, il réalisa que la nuit était tombée et que seul un lampadaire l'éclairait.

- Le crépuscule est loin, maintenant...

_- Ils voudront t'étriper quand tu rentreras..._

- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif...

_- Ah ? Tu parles d'Hiwatari ?_

- Iie... Je parles de toi.

_- Nani !_

- Tu aurais très bien pu... Non, je ne veux pas te donner des idées...

_- "Parler d'Hiwatari" afin que tu te transformes ?_

- Ano... Tu l'as déjà fait, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant...

_- La seule chose que j'aie à te dire, c'est qu'après tout le repos que tu m'as fait prendre, j'aurai bien besoin de faire de l'exercice_.

- Dark... Arigatou gozaimasu...

"Mais pourquoi me remercie-t-il" se demanda Dark...

---

- Comment ça "c'est un faux", hurla l'impulsive Emiko !

- Du calme, ma chérie...

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Dark n'a pas volé le bijou et la police prétend que l'annonce n'est pas authentique ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Je suis très inquiète ! Et notre fils qui n'est pas encore rentré alors qu'il fait nuit noire ! Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, c'est évident, s'exclamait-elle en faisant les cent pas.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit son père, Dark est avec lui... Ils sont indissociables... Pour une raison que nous ignorons, notre tête de mule a son soutiens, poursuivit-il... Emiko, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais le temps des réponses viendra. J'en suis persuadé, termina-t-il avant d'avaler le contenu de sa tasse d'une seule traite.

Ses paroles apaisèrent un peu l'inquiétude et la colère de sa fille.

- Mais le mystère du leurre reste entier, répliqua-t-elle, soucieuse.

---

Hiwatari regagna son appartement exténué. Comme s'il avait guetté son arrivée, son "père" alla à sa rencontre au moment où le jeune garçon sortait ses clés.

- Konban wa(9), mon fils...

- Konban wa, Otou-san, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il entrèrent. C'était la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine que son "père" lui rendait visite.

- Alors comme ça, l'annonce ne venait pas de ce misérable voleur ?

- C'était évident, la falsification était grossière...

- Pourtant, le "Coeur de Glace" est bel et bien une œuvre des Hikari... Dark le sait, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- En effet, aucun doute là-dessus. Et lorsqu'il tentera de la voler, je serai prêt à intervenir, lâcha le jeune Commandant d'un ton froid en fixant le canapé du regard.

- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire...

- Nani !

L'homme saisit fermement le bras de son "fils" ; ce dernier serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier de douleur.

- C'est un cadeau de ma part, dit-il en resserrant sa main sur le poignet de Satoshi.

Il venait d'y fixer un bracelet en forme de spirale orné d'une plume à chaque bout.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! J'y... Arriverai... Seul, se débâtit le jeune garçon...

Mais une douleur atroce se fit sentir. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux azur se tintèrent d'or et il perdit le contrôle de son corps.

- Bienvenue à vous...

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? Je suis au royaume des "SD(10)" ou quoi ! Dit-il troublé par la différence de hauteur de champ de vision.

- Non, vous êtes dans le corps de mon "fils"... C'est vraiment merveilleux... Tout est parfait...

Krad se précipita vers le premier miroir dans l'entrée...

"C'est saisissant" pensa-t-il. Il regretta un instant ses longs cheveux d'or mais voyait là une bonne opportunité de se débarrasser de son alter ego une bonne fois pour toute.

- Peu m'importe la manière, je ne souhaite qu'une chose... La tête de Dark !

- On va bien s'entendre... Mais soyez patient.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Ce bras risque de m'en empêcher... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... La "partie" n'est pas faussée, elle est suspendue, dit Krad dans un sourire sadique.

Tous deux avaient l'air satisfait de la situation.

Le lendemain, Krad contrôlant toujours le corps de son hôte, suivit assidûment les cours. Plus précisément, il était à l'affût des moindres faits et gestes du roux.

Ce dernier avait tout à fait noté la présence hostile mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment il avait gardé le contrôle sur le corps de son ami... Pour agir en plein jour ?

Echaudé par leur dernière entrevue, Daisuke n'osa s'approcher.

Mais à l'heure du déjeuner, le "blond" débusqua Niwa sans trop de difficulté et le força à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Je ne peux pas le retirer et l'âme d'Hiwatari ne pourra refaire surface tant que je le porterai, dit-il en montrant le bracelet.

- Ano... Doushite...

- "Je te raconte tout ça" ? C'est simple, c'est comme un jeu dans lequel, d'ordinaire, il n'y qu'une règle : tous les coups sont permis. Mais toi... Tu y as imposé ton rythme, ta loi... Une trêve ! J'ai des engagements à tenir, cette fois-ci... Et ils sont contradictoires ; cela ne m'arrange pas, bien sûr...

Le roux n'osait l'interrompre et tentait de décoder les informations transmises...

- Ramener la tête de Dark sans te faire de mal tandis que tu as levé le drapeau blanc à cause d'un blessure superficielle avant de te jeter dans les bras de ton ennemi... Je le répète, tu es inconscient !

- Gomen nasai... Mon caprice vous cause du souci...

"Ce n'est pas faux" pensa-t-il, mais il y avait autres chose.

Le roux tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner de son "ami" mais ce dernier le rattrapa sur le champ.

- Niwa !

- Nani ?

- "Il" veut absolument te dire quelque chose... Si je me concentre assez, il peut peut-être ressurgir quelques secondes...

Krad ferma les yeux sans lâcher le bras de Daisuke. Il concentra son énergie et sa pensée vers son hôte. Au bout d'un instant, il douta de pouvoir y arriver.

Le roux pouvait constater la profondeur et la sincérité de l'essai qui fut pourtant vain.

- Je n'y arrive pas... Mais je peux peut-être servir de messager...

Avant que le roux ne puisse réagir, il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. "Prend soin de toi" fut le message.

Le roux ne savait plus où se mettre alors que Krad relâchait sa concentration face au bracelet scelleur... Puis il prit la main de Daisuke et constata ses doigts nus...

- L'anneau... Il te protège... Pourquoi ne le portes-tu pas en permanence ?

- Il n'a plus d'effet sur Dark depuis que vous l'avez enlevé...

- Si, il possède une force proche de celle du "Rutile des Lamentations"... Sers-t'en le moment venu.

La sonnerie de fin de pause retentit et ils rentrèrent tous deux en classe.

Le roux ne put rester concentré plus de cinq minutes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la situation d'Hiwatari, la réaction inattendue de Krad, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin...

Dark qui ne dormait pas se retint d'acculer son hôte avec un "je te l'avais dit" bien inutile.

Cependant, la serviabilité de Krad était bien étonnante. Cela cachait quelque chose.

- Dark... Arigatou, adressa le roux dans ses pensées.

_- Ah , doushite, _demanda l'intéressé ?

- Pour ne pas t'être manifesté... A ce moment-là...

_- Oh, ce n'est rien... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées,_ répondit-il évasivement.

La journée se termina sans encombre et le roux rentra chez lui. Il s'arrangea, ce soir-là encore, pour ne croiser personne.

Sa mère tenta, une fois de plus, de communiquer avec lui, bien loin de se douter de la raison du mutisme prolongé de son fils...

- Daisuke, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours ta mère et tu seras toujours mon fils adoré... Sache que "maman" sera toujours là pour toi, dit-elle après avoir posé le plateau devant la porte close.

Depuis la dernière visite d'Hiwatari où Daisuke avait repéré la caméra, il en avait obstrué la lentille pour avoir droit à un peu d'intimité. Depuis peu, il se sentait envahit... A juste titre...

_- Daisuke... Quand vas-tu cesser de les ignorer ? Ils sont tous très inquiets, _grogna Dark empêtré dans les pensées emmêlées et peu réjouissantes de son hôte.

- Quand ils cesseront de vouloir savoir à tous prix ce qu'il s'est passé...

_- Humf... Je vois... !_

- Je ne te demande pas de m'approuver ni de me soutenir mais je te suis reconnaissant pour ta discrétion, ton silence et ton calme inhabituel...

_- Ce dernier point est négociable de la façon suivante : dès que sa blessure sera guérie, je prends ta place et nous, et j'insiste bien sur le "nous", irons voler le Coeur de Glace._

- O.-K.

Le prix à payer était mince en comparaison du service rendu... Mais il se dit qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus.

- Kyû !

- Wizu... Gomen... Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de toi ces derniers temps...

L'animal sortit, de sa fourrure apparemment, une paire de lunettes et semblait demander si cela évoquait un semblant de cause...

- Wizu ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Ce sont les lunettes de lecture de Jii-chan !

- Kyûu, le lapin-démon semblait se tapir de honte.

Daisuke réalisa soudain ! Bien qu'il fut les ailes du célèbre voleur fantôme, Wizu n'en était pas un... Et ils le manipulaient !

Le roux saisit la paire de carreaux, sortit en trombe de sa chambre, évita le plateau-repas fumant de justesse et se précipita au salon, furieux.

Le trio vaquait à ses occupations mais Daisuke n'était pas dupe, ils venaient de la "salle de contrôle" ; ils se retenaient de respirer trop fort après une évidente course de vitesse.

Les voyant ainsi, le roux se dit qu'ils étaient ridicules et se calma un peu.

- Jii-chan, tu les as "égarées"...

- Oh ! Arigatou, répondit-il feignant la surprise.

- Où est-il ? Le micro ? Où l'avez-vous caché ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Emiko.

- Sur Wizu ? Combien de temps allez-vous encore l'utiliser ? Ce n'est pas une peluche ! C'est un être vivant ! Un ami ! C'est toi qui me l'a appris, Jii-chan ! Comment peux-tu prendre part à... A une chose pareille !

Il remonta les escaliers et trouva une sorte de micro puce cachée dans la fourrure neige de la boule de poils. Il la désactiva sur le champ.

- Gomen, Wizu... Ce qu'ils te font subir est ma faute.

- Kyû !

Le boule blanche ne comprenait pas trop la situation... Mais d'après l'air triste qu'affichait le roux, il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Shinpai nai(11), Wizu... Daijobu, lui sourit-il.

Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

---

Chez Hiwatari, les événements étaient étranges. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les deux êtres cohabitant communiquaient...

Le blond ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette douleur qui prenait tout le corps de son hôte. Pourquoi la ressentait-il aussi fortement ?

_- Je l'ignore... Mais je la ressens aussi..._

- Ce n'est pas normal... Ce doit être ce bracelet... Il faut à tout prix trouver un moyen de l'enlever et le détruire...

_- Mais père va..._

- Je regrette, je ne suis pas d'accord pour subir cela dans le seul but d'attraper Dark !

_- Demandons à Niwa ce qu'il en pense, demain..._

- Tu as raison, c'est le seul qui puisse nous aider...

Ce n'était pas du tout dans leurs habitudes de demander de l'aide. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à aller jusqu'au bout de tout pour parvenir à leurs fins avant de demander un soupçon d'aide à qui que ce soit.

Mais capable de raison, parfois, ils s'étaient accordés sur un point : "tous" les moyens ne sont pas bons pour réussir...

Tous deux ne purent dormir à cause de la douleur.

Bien que leur objectif fut le même, Satoshi ne considérait pas Krad comme un rival... Mais comme un ennemi. Leur mode de pensée et leurs façons de faire étaient radicalement opposés. Ils semblaient ne jamais pouvoir être d'accord un jour. Mais le père adoptif du jeune Hikari les avait rapprochés...

Il n'était pas mécontent de cette collaboration et grâce à cette entente il n'avait pas besoin de lutter contre la volonté du blond. Leur longueur d'onde commune était un apaisement pour chacun.

---

Le lendemain, ils attendirent le roux qui, comme à son habitude, arriva à la dernière minute.

Krad fit passer un message à Niwa lui "ordonnant" de déjeuner avec lui à midi.

"Ce n'est pas très rassurant", pensa Daisuke.

Mais si les choses tournaient mal, il avait Dark.

Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, il y trouva un "Hiwatari" soucieux et mal en point.

- Que s'est-il passé , se précipita le roux !

- Rien... Pourrais-tu... Trouver un moyen de l'enlever... S'il te plaît, demanda Krad en tendant le poignet vers le jeune garçon ?

Les yeux de ce dernier se teintèrent d'un violet sombre et Dark refit surface. Il saisit le poignet d'une main et effleura le bracelet de l'autre. Sa main fut repoussée violemment par une sorte de champ magnétique.

- Je vois... Connais-tu le nom de ce bracelet ?

- Non...

- C'est "Fusion"... Une des nombreuses œuvres des Hikari...

- Tu es en train de dire que nos âmes...

- Exactement... Et à part la personne qui t'a passé ce bracelet...

- Mochiron... Ç'aurait été trop beau, maugréa Krad...

- A part ça, disais-je... Je connais un moyen mais c'est risqué.

- Lequel ? Je crois que tout vaut mieux que ça, dit-il en haussant soudain le ton !

- Te sens-tu prêt à libérer la puissance du Coeur de Glace ?

Un long silence se fit sentir (et non pas "entendre").

_- Dark ! Ce n'est pas ce bijou que maman voulait qu'on vole, l'autre jour ?_

- Celui-là même, répondit Dark en souriant.

Mais l'autre tandem tardait à donner une réponse.

_- Les risques sont trop grands,_ pensait Hiwatari.

- C'est ça où ton père gagne sur toute la ligne ! Je ne supporte déjà pas ce que Dark m'a fait et lui demander d'accomplir son passe-temps favori pour nous aider me répugne mais... "Ça"...

Il s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Hiwatari-kun ! Ogenki desu ka(12), se précipita le roux qui avait reprit sa volonté face à Dark !

"Ogenki nai(13)" semblaient vouloir dire les yeux d'or...

La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait rien articuler.

Le roux l'aida à s'asseoir sur le banc et s'installa à côté.

- Je vais le faire... Je vais le voler ce soir...

- Mais tu ignores les effets qu'il peut produire...

- Dark a dit que ça pouvait sauver Hiwatari... Et vous, aussi. Sans le bracelet, tout redeviendra comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Pas tout à fait...

Mais la cloche de la fin de pause déjeuner sonna et le roux n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication ; et Dark qui faisait la sourde oreille...

---

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Daisuke prépara les vêtements de Dark et descendit dîner. Pour changer, de ces derniers jours, Emiko était hors d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas remise de l'échec de son annonce.

- Cette œuvre est dangereuse ! Tu vas voir si c'est une fausse annonce !

- Calme-toi chérie... Tentait de raisonner Kousuke.

_"Lorsque la lune sera haute dans la nuit étoilée, le Coeur de Glace révélera ses secrets... Ce qui n'en est pas un, c'est qu'il sera mien ! Kaitou Dark" _(Emiko est plus douée que l'auteur...)

- Kyû... ?

- Wizu ! Daisuke ! Dark !

- Haï, Okaa-san !

Le roux était presque au "garde-à-vous"...

- Ce soir, vous avez du pain sur la planche ! Il faut absolument sceller ce collier avant la pleine lune !

- Daisuke, tu as du en entendre parler au collège... Notre précédente annonce n'a pas été prise au sérieux... Ce n'est pas normal, quelqu'un a volontairement...

- Oui, je sais... C'est...

Daisuke hésitait à prononcer ses aveux. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère et son grand-père croient que quelqu'un d'autre était sur les traces de leur butin ; mais oser dire qu'il n'avait ni plus ni moins fait grève et bien malgré lui provoqué une catastrophe "lumineuse", il ne le pouvait pas non plus. Il tenta une parade...

- Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ojii-chan ! Faites-moi confiance. Je suis prêt à être puni pour mon comportement incompréhensible des derniers jours, mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps.

Décontenancés, les trois adultes ne purent qu'acquiescer.

_- Bien joué, Daisuke,_ sourit Dark.

---

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Les lampadaires faisaient pâle figure à la veille de la pleine lune. Ce qui paraissait moins naturel, c'était cette exceptionnelle luminosité.

- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de prendre cette tenue réversible. Avec toute cette lumière, il vaudrait presque mieux en jouer, dit-il à Daisuke alors qu'il était porté dans les airs par la forme "démoniaque" de Wizu, les "ailes noires"...

Aux pieds du musée, le Capitaine Saehara jubilait.

- Je veux un groupe de trois hommes à chaque interstice de cette bâtisse !

- "Roger", répondirent les membres de chaque unité.

- Pour une fois qu'il ne vient pas me démontrer sa prétendue supériorité, rit-il à gorge déployée.

Dans un arbre, sur une branche haute, Saehara fils contemplait la scène à travers son objectif. Il entendit soudain un bruit de feuillage. Il se dit que c'était probablement le vent mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit un point lumineux et éblouissant s'échapper de l'arbre voisin.

Prêt à le suivre le nez au ciel, il en oublia un instant qu'il se trouvait à cinq-six mètres du plancher des vaches et fut retenu de justesse par sa ceinture prise dans un nœud de la branche. Il pesta de rage d'avoir loupé "la photo du siècle" et resta coincé le reste de la soirée.

_- Ano... Je crois avoir entendu Saehara hurler..._

- Shinpai nai ! Nous avons d'autres soucis...

Dark désignait la fenêtre, par laquelle il comptait se faufiler, gardée par trois policier.

- Ralentis, Wizu !

Soudain, il en vit un de moins et l'un des deux restant quitta son poste tandis que le dernier semblait tomber à terre.

_- C'est sûrement un piège Dark, soit prudent..._

- Piège ou pas, on fonce !

Les ailes noires s'étendirent et ils fendirent les airs. Le plan était risqué mais Dark avait des années d'entraînement aérodynamique à son actif.

Le fenêtre s'ouvrit, Wizu reprit sa forme de lapin et prit appui sur le dos de son maître et sauta sur le toit.

Dark passa l'encadrement sans encombre et roula brutalement en boule sur le sol de la pièce.

- Itaï...

Puis il entendit un sifflement de surprise.

_- Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était un piège, _souffla Daisuke désabusé.

- Je suis époustouflé par ton entrée en scène.

- Krad ? Arigatou, expira Dark, soulagé...

- Il commence à bien te connaître, le schtroumpf à lunettes... Il savait par où tu allais arriver.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre... La pleine lune n'est peut-être que demain, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, les effets du collier seront dévastateurs, s'écria Dark après avoir reprit ses esprits !

Sans même sans rendre compte, il avait pris la main du "blond" (qui, soit dit en passant, a toujours l'apparence d'Hiwatari) et entamait une course à travers les couloirs et barrages des forces de l'ordre.

La clé du plan, c'était Wizu. A l'opposé, il attendait les ordres. Dark avait réactivé la micro puce et pouvait ainsi communiquer avec la boule de fourrure. Ils avaient leurs codes de compréhension depuis toutes ces années...

- A toi, Wizu !

Et il se changea en un Dark vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il se glissa, trébucha et se fit immanquablement remarquer par l'équipe qui montait la garde.

- A toutes les unités ! La cible a été repérée près de l'entrée Est et se dirige vers l'entrée Sud, informa un inspecteur.

- Poursuivez-le ! Il ne doit pas s'échapper ! Je le veux en cage ! Hurlait le Capitaine.

Tandis qu'aux abords de l'entrée Nord... Nos deux voleurs étaient désormais devant le piédestal. Dark avait déjoué jusqu'au dernier plus petit piège avec une facilité déconcertante... "Un jeu d'enfant", pensait-il...

- Bon, côté obstacle, il n'en reste qu'un... Les effets du Coeur de Glace lui-même...

- Tu dis cela avant même de l'avoir volé, rétorqua Krad qui n'avait rien vu de l'action plus que rapide de Dark.

- Je te demande pardon, demanda-t-il en tendant le poignet paume vers le bas.

- Tu l'as déjà ! Mais depuis quand !

- Quinze secondes...

- Je ne t'ai même pas, balbutia Krad, éberlué...

- C'est que je n'ai pas usurpé mon surnom de "voleur fantôme", dit-il fièrement en faisant glisser le bijou de sa main mais le retenant par les maillons de cristal avec son pouce..

Le pendentif se balança et réfléchit les rayons de la lune. Les faisceaux vinrent aveugler les deux êtres.

_- Dark, que se passe-t-il, _demanda le roux qui n'y comprenait rien.

- DAAARK ! TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! Hurla Krad qui avait reprit son apparence "angélique".

- Pars devant ! Tu ne dois pas être repéré... Surtout dans cet accoutrement... Le plan se déroule comme convenu, on ne change rien. A tout à l'heure...

Krad quitta le musée discrètement et sans encombre.

Pour Dark, le plus dur restait à faire. Rejoindre Wizu qui leurrait les gardes à l'autre bout du bâtiment n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait cru.

Il passait au travers des mailles du filet à toute allure usant de ruses, de force, d'un peu de magie et de beaucoup d'anticipation.

_-_ Abunai(14), avertit Daisuke !

- Kuso(15), jura Dark en évitant un premier piège grossier.

Mais un second l'attendait.

- Je te tiens, cette fois-ci, Dark !

Le Capitaine Saehara passa les menottes dans le dos du voleur, plein de fierté. Il ôta des mains le butin de Dark en riant.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, Capitaine...

Dark émit un puissant sifflement et se défit vivement de l'emprise des deux inspecteurs. Il se jeta vers le collier, le saisit entre ses dents et sauta par la première fenêtre venue. Il chuta d'à peine quelques mètres avant d'être littéralement rattrapé au vol par Wizu sous sa forme démoniaque.

- "Ch'ai gaillé !"(Note De la Traductrice : "j'ai gagné !") semblait crier Dark sans desserrer sa mâchoire pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Daisuke, qui avait eu une bien vilaine frayeur, riait face au comique de la situation et au charabia narquois de Dark.

_- Bien, maintenant, il faut donner le Coeur à Krad, c'est ça ?_

- Haïsh ! (NDT : Haï) répondit-il.

---

Après avoir vérifié que le "père" d'Hiwatari ne "campait" pas devant l'appartement de son fils, Krad y entra. Sur le lieu de rendez-vous, le duo Hikari s'impatientait...

- Bon sang ! Si jamais cet idiot de Dark s'est fait prendre, on aura tout perdu, pestait le blond !

_- J'ai confiance en Niwa... Il a promis de trouver une solution, ils ont monté un plan, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre... Patience, _répondit Hiwatari d'un ton monocorde.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi optimiste...

_- Moi non plus..._

Mais le fol espoir du schtroumpf ne fut pas vain : les "ailes noires" vêtues de blanc se posèrent devant eux.

- Ce n'est pas comestible, le cristal, Dark ! (NDT : cristal d'arc) s'énerva Krad en constatant une "rangée de dents supplémentaire et particulièrement étincelante".

Puis il saisit le Coeur de Glace et le passa autour de son cou.

Le bracelet se desserra et tomba à terre tandis qu'un rayon de lune perça à travers un nuage ; de nouveau, les deux êtres furent éblouis par le reflet...

- Cette fois-ci, nous sommes quittes... Blondie...

Dark ne sentit plus la présence de son hôte au fond de lui. Krad ne sentait également plus Hiwatari se débattre... Pour autant, il savait que ce n'était pas définitif.

- ... "Les secrets seront révélés..." Je crois que je n'y échapperai pas, sourit tristement Krad.

- En attendant, tu veux bien me détacher ?

- Ça pourrait se négocier, railla le blond aux yeux d'or.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Détache-moi tout de suite ! Je te signale que je t'ai sauvé la vie !

- Mais cela signifie que tu auras tout ce que tu désires... Le Coeur, ton hôte satisfait de la situation du mien et la liberté ! Mais moi, je me serai fait dérober une œuvre de plus, je serai toujours prisonnier de ce corps et je n'aurai pas rempli mon contrat... Et ma vengeance ?

Dark ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil...

- Tu souhaites donc m'ôter la vie après que j'aie sauvé la tienne ?

- Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée...

Le blond contourna sa victime et enserra doucement des ses deux mains, la gorge de Dark qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Wizu qui fondit comme un aigle sur l'agresseur de son maître.

Krad se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais Dark empêcha la boule de poils, toujours sous sa forme ailée, de la renouveler.

- Yamete, Wizu !

- Kyû ?

- Rentre à la maison... Et fait comprendre que nous avons réussi. Tout ira bien, compris ?

- Kyû, acquiesça Wizu en quittant les deux êtres...

Le blond observa Dark quelques secondes et ôta le collier qu'il posa à l'abri des rayons lunaires.

Puis il s'approcha ; Dark redoutait d'avoir compris le but final de son alter ego. Etait-ce de la peur ? De l'appréhension ?

- Krad ! Tu es devenu fou, se débâtit-il !

- Non... Je suis sous l'emprise du Coeur de Glace... Mais rassure-toi... Si nous avions été demain soir, c'est à dire, une nuit de pleine lune, cet effet aurait été irréversible.

- Je le sais mais...

- Tu connaissais la particularité du bracelet "Fusion"... Ne veux-tu pas connaître plus en détail celles du Coeur de Glace, demanda le blond dans un sourire malsain.

- Pas vraiment ! Détache-moi, se débâtit Dark de plus belle.

- Non, non, pas si fort, tu vas te blesser...

- J'en ai rien à faire !

- Hontou desu ka ? Tu sembles oublier que mon hôte rendra la pareille au tien, dit-il avant de s'agenouiller et de lécher les poignets du voleur rougis par les menottes.

- Stop ! Tu vas me contaminer avec ta perversité ! Ange lubrique ! Ah ! Cria Dark.

- Tout d'abord, la signification de son nom... Ce coeur est de glace car celui des êtres vivants ne l'est pas, commença le blond en glissant ses mains sur les cuisses de sa victime. Son pouvoir... Est de révéler le coeur des gens, poursuivit-il en remontant dans une lenteur insupportable.

- Je vois... De la haine à l'amour... Il n'y a qu'un pas...

- Tu te trompes.. Tu ignores qu'être ébloui une fois active le processus de révélation... Mais une seconde fois... Et c'est le contraire... Comme un miroir, tout ce qui s'y reflète se trouve inversé... Ce coeur-là n'a pas d'état d'âme, termina-t-il en emprisonnant dans sa main l'intimité de Dark.

- A... Arrête... Je... Je te hais ! Tu avais... Tout calculé, hein, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- Mmmm... Peut-être avais-je calculé que ton humiliation serait mon unique consolation... ? Mais me hais-tu vraiment ? Me hais-tu maintenant, se réjouit le blond qui s'était relevé sans détacher ses mains et encore moins celles de Dark.

- Oui, j'ai de la haine à ton égard... Hier, aujourd'hui, demain... Je te haïrai jusqu'à la réunification du bien et du mal !

- Dans ce cas, sans les effets du collier, tu ne dois pas être dans les mêmes dispositions... Mais je suis d'accord pour une chose...

- Laquelle !

- Unifions-nous !

Krad l'embrassa dans le cou avant de partir d'un rire sadique. Sa main gauche caressait possessivement le buste de Dark tandis que sa main droite se resserrait fermement sur le précieux trésor.

La douleur fut fulgurante et Dark se plia violemment en deux ; ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il se retrouva à genoux. Ses poignets étaient toujours liés et le poids de son corps l'entraînait inévitablement vers l'avant.

Il ne pu prévenir sa chute en s'appuyant sur ses mains et le mouvement de réflexe de les avancer n'arrangea rien et le déstabilisa un peu plus.

A genoux, son épaule rencontra brutalement le sol.

- Ne m'invite pas de façon aussi explicite et provocante, dit le blond qui se délectait du spectacle. Tu dépasses mes espérances...

- Pervers !

Krad bascula Dark sur le dos et le domina en se positionnant juste au dessus de lui à quatre pattes...

Dark resta coi un instant puis réfléchit. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il prit la parole.

- O-O.-K. Puisque je n'ai plus le choix, j'aimerai te demander une faveur...

- Tu en as, du culot !

- Laisse-moi téléphoner aux Niwa...

- Tu te fous de moi, s'écria le blond abasourdi par une telle requête !

- Non, je veux juste dire à Emiko-san que j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer avec le collier... Que je serai de retour demain matin...

- Pourquoi te permettrais-je une telle chose ?

- Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me trouver dans la ligne de mire d'une mère folle d'inquiétude... Surtout que tête de hérisson lui a fait le coup il y a moins d'une semaine...

- La ferme ! Tu pleures comme les filles que tu dragues, lâcha Krad, excédé.

- Demo...

Mais le blond coupa court aux jérémiades en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Il le sentit se débattre encore et plongea sa langue. A deux doigts de lui envoyer un coup de genoux bien placé, Dark se ravisa lorsqu'il se senti prendre part au baiser. Il se dégoûtait lui-même ; du moins, les premières secondes, car il n'avait pas prévu de frémir sous les doigts ni de prolonger leur baiser en cherchant plus que la surface des lèvres du blond.

Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent, ils durent reprendre leur respiration quelques instants.

- O.-K. Tu as trente secondes... Mais prends garde, un seul mot de travers... Je ne veux pas être interrompu une seconde fois, grogna Krad.

- Shinpai nai, répondit Dark en donnant un coup de langue sur les lèvres de blond. Ah, il faut que tu m'enlèves les bracelets, sinon...

- Je crois que je peux composer le numéro... Et puis, je n'ai pas les clés...

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu peux briser la chaîne d'un seul petit doigt !

Mais Krad se contenta de coller le combiné sur l'oreille du voleur attaché pour toute réponse.

- Moshi-moshi(16) ?

- Dark ! J'étais inquiète, où es-tu passé ?

- Je rentrerai demain ; là, je suis un peu occupé...

- Oh ! O.K. Mata ashita(17).

- Mata ashita, répondit-il avant que le blond ne raccroche. J'étais comment, demanda-t-il ?

- Rapide et clair, répondit Krad avant de déboutonner la chemise blanche du voleur. Le noir te va mieux, mais ce soir, je te préfère nu, murmura-t-il en poursuivant son office.

- A-attends !

- Quoi, encore, cria le blond excédé !

- Je crois que... Je ne vais pas y arriver...

- Tu essayes de gagner du temps ! "Arriver" à quoi ? Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que me laisser faire, se calma Krad au contact de la langue contre l'un des tétons de Dark.

Il continua son périple et arriva jusqu'au nombril puis arracha le premier bouton du pantalon. Il abaissa la fermeture éclair avec ses dents tout en observant les réaction de sa victime.

- Onegai, Krad... Détache-moi, supplia Dark qui sentait l'engourdissement progressif de ses bras.

Mais le blond l'ignora superbement et ôta le pantalon alors que Dark se redressait tant bien que mal ; il se pencha et mordit le lien, qui retenait les longs cheveux d'or attachés, à pleine dents. Il en défit le nœud avec ses incisives et sa langue.

D'abord surpris du soudain poids de sa tignasse après que l'autre fut assis, il le laissa faire, ou plutôt défaire l'attache. Il leva les yeux et vit le lien qui pendait lamentablement au coin de la bouche de Dark. Il eût un léger sourire et l'embrassa, laissant échapper ledit lien qui, au contact du sol, se transforma en une plume d'un blanc pur.

Les très longs cheveux d'or couvraient presque la nudité de Dark et le caressaient à chaque mouvement du blond.

- Aaah ! N-non...

- Tu l'as fait toi-même, Baka(18)...

Puis il acheva de le déshabiller en faisant disparaître son boxer par magie.

- Pervers !

- Lequel de nous deux l'est le plus, sourit le blond en regardant avec insistance la virilité très présente de Dark.

Puis il donna quelques coups de langue furtifs tout en observant les réactions de sa victime... Avant d'éclater de rire !

- Je me doutais bien que tu aurais du mal à garder ton air suffisant sous la torture, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à le sucer très, très lentement.

Il le prit ensuite entièrement en bouche mais Dark préféra se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang plutôt que de laisser Krad entendre ses cris à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il était complètement à sa merci et avait été plus que vexé des remarques désobligeantes dont il avait fait l'objet. Mais son corps appréciait le contact et le traitement que le blond lui faisait subir...

N'y tenant plus, il se mit soudainement à hurler :

- DETACHE-MOI, BLONDIE, OU JE T'ARRACHE LA TETE !

Mais Krad fut tellement surprit qu'il manqua de le mordre en sursautant.

La soudaine pression buccale arracha un cri à Dark et le blond s'étouffa.

- Ah... !

- Kof ! Kof ! NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ! ÇA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME ÇA ! Si tu veux que je te tues, dis-le moi tout de suite !

Dark fronça les sourcils et prit un air sérieux. Défiait-il le blond ? Non... Il succombait à son tour à l'emprise du Coeur de Glace et son corps souhaitait enlacer celui de Krad.

- Onegai, watashi no tenshi(19)... Moi aussi, je veux te toucher, te sentir, supplia-t-il à nouveau...

Le blond s'arrêta et prit Dark sur son épaule comme on transporte un baluchon. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et jeta littéralement le paquet sur le lit. Il fit apparaître une plume blanche, récita une formule et la posa sur les menottes. Ces dernières se transformèrent immédiatement en petites plumes duveteuses et s'éparpillèrent autour des deux êtres.

Dark en profita pour se jeter sur Krad.

- Tu es trop gentil... Arigatou, dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

"Mon dieu ! Il a carrément changé de personnalité !" Pensa Krad tandis qu'il sentait un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il n'était pourtant pas mécontent de cette situation et se laissa déshabiller à son tour. Mais il ne le laissa pas aller plus loin ; il s'empara longuement de ses lèvres tout en le caressant du bout des doigts.

"Il peut être tendre, parfois... Mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi, ça ne me plaît qu'à moitié..." Pensa Dark.

Mais cette "tendresse" ne dura pas. Ou plutôt, elle cachait le terrible sadisme du blond. Il en fit la preuve lorsqu'il le saisit d'une main et imprima un mouvement de va et vient irrégulier mêlant fermeté et douceur à son geste.

La sensation inhabituelle se fit sentir rapidement et Dark empoigna le drap de toutes ses forces d'une main tandis que l'autre serra convulsivement l'épaule du tourmenteur. Mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas interrompu leur baiser et le prolongeait sans cesse, retenant un peu plus son emprise sur lui.

Krad cherchait à le faire jouir mais Dark se refusait à lui faire ce plaisir. Quelque chose au fond de lui le lui interdisait... Son honneur ? Sa conscience ? Daisuke ? Non...

Mais très vite, la douleur prit le pas sur le plaisir et devint insoutenable ; il se mordit la lèvre ainsi que la langue du blond.

- I... Itaï...

- De quoi, ta lèvre ou... ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il léchait le filet de sang qui coulait sur le menton de Dark.

- Iie...

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te laisser faire ? Laisse-toi aller, cette nuit, il n'y a pas de honte, il n'y a que du plaisir à partager...

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'humilier ?

- Tu auras toute la journée de demain pour regretter, c'est largement suffisant, dit-il en riant.

- Et toi ? Comment te sentiras-tu demain matin ?

- Satisfait d'avoir joué avec toi comme un chat joue avec une souris...

- Ça me va, dit soudainement Dark.

Un sourire entendu illumina leur visage. Krad l'embrassa tendrement et descendit le long de son cou, puis descendit encore et titilla longtemps les tétons durcis du bout de la langue. Puis il parcouru son torse avec ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mèches de cheveux.

Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à l'entrejambe, il s'arrêta un instant et plaqua les hanches de Dark contre le matelas de ses deux mains. Il embrassa l'extrémité du sexe tendu et ranima les sensations en quelques coups de langue. Il écoutait attentivement les gémissements de sa victime et lui releva les jambes. Il poursuivit son exploration en insérant sa langue dans l'orifice encore vierge et Dark sursauta. Il voulait se débattre, mais le blond le tenait fermement. Cette étrange sensation dura quelques instants mais il s'arrêta presque brusquement.

"Fais-moi plaisir, hurle... De douleur... Je veux entendre ta voix" pensa Krad alors qu'il le pénétrait sans préavis.

Dark ne se fit pas prier davantage. Saisit au vif, il ne put que subir, ressentir et crier. Au bord des larmes de douleur, il voulut l'insulter de tous les noms mais ne trouva rien de mieux que de croiser ses jambes dans le dos du blond et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis il le sentit bouger en lui ; c'était la première fois et le faire avec son ennemi juré avait quelque chose de plus excitant encore.

Mais Dark commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir et pourtant, il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment le plus possible.

- Krad... Je... Je ne tiens plus...

- Il fallait te décider avant, poursuivit le blond sans céder à Dark.

- Peu... Importe, répondit se dernier alors qu'il se libérait seul...

Cela rendit Krad intérieurement furieux. Il se retira et lapa délicatement la substance sur le corps de Dark ce contact raviva presque instantanément les sensations délicieuses aux deux êtres. Lorsque le blond eût terminé, il le retourna sur le ventre et fit à nouveau glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe en érection.

- Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps, excité, va, railla Krad en le pénétrant une deuxième fois.

- C'est le second round, demanda Dark après un gémissement ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-il, donnant le départ d'un coup de reins.

Il imprégna un mouvement de va et vient d'une lenteur froidement calculée. Il entendait chaque son émis par Dark, il ressentait chaque vibration de son corps, il sentait sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Exalté, il accéléra progressivement la cadence et les réactions de sa victime préférée ne se firent pas attendre.

Dark entortillait le drap de toutes ses forces ; Krad posa sa main sur celle de Dark et entremêla leurs doigts. Il le senti les serrer convulsivement comme un point d'ancrage.

- Krad... Viens avec moi... ! Supplia Dark à la limite de mordre l'oreiller.

Le blond le caressa délicatement de sa main libre et descendit vers le bas-ventre avant de le saisir fermement une fois de plus. Il synchronisa les mouvements de sa main avec ceux de ses reins avant de les accélérer simultanément.

Un flot de sensations les envahit tous les deux, mais le blond préféra tenir secret le fait qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que sa victime.

Dark se mit à gémir et à crier.

- Encore... Ne t'arrête... Pas ! Ah !

- Tu deviens... Incohérent... Je devrais... Te finir au plus vite, prononçait-il à bout de souffle.

- Ah... Iie... Onegai, suppliait encore Dark au bord de l'extase.

Mais Krad était en fait assez réactif à la voix de sa victime et ne put se retenir très longtemps. En réalité, Dark avait présumé de ce qu'il pouvait endurer et il se libérèrent tous deux au même instant dans un râle de plaisir commun.

Le blond sentait les mains de Dark se resserrer doucement sur les siennes alors qu'il succombait lentement au poids de son propre corps et s'allongeait contre le dos de son amant d'un soir.

Ce dernier porta les doigts du blond à sa bouche et les goûta un par un, le chatouillant de sa langue.

- Tu es plutôt bon... Dans tous les sens du terme, sourit Dark, comblé.

- Ça, c'est de toi, baka, répondit Krad d'un rire moqueur.

- En tous cas, tu as gagné le second round haut la main... Même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, même si je parle sous l'effet de la magie du Coeur de Glace... C'était bon de le faire avec toi... Arigatou, dit-il en se lovant contre le corps du blond.

Ils restèrent éveillés le reste de la nuit ; aucun d'eux ne souhaitait passer une seconde de cette nuit magique dans un profond sommeil. Ils redoutaient le lever du soleil et ses premiers rayons qui viendraient remettre les choses dans l'ordre et annihiler l'emprise qu'avait le collier sur leur deux âmes...

Krad voulut tout de même s'éloigner de Dark avant le lever du jour. Se connaissant, il sauterait sur l'occasion et tenterait de le tuer.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas "réveiller" son amant, mais ce fut peine perdue et Dark ouvrit un œil.

- Où vas-tu, demanda-t-il ?

- Prendre une douche...

- A quatre heure du matin !

- Si tu tiens à ta vie, je te conseille de ne plus être là lorsque j'en sortirai, répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

Mais Dark qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, se jeta sur le blond et l'embrassa tendrement...

- Et si je refuse ?

Krad ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si je rentre dans cet état, Emiko-san découvrira tout et me tuera...

Pour seule réponse, le blond se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Dark ne se fit pas attendre et entra à son tour. Il fit couler l'eau et régla la température.

Krad avait le visage fermé. C'était risqué... Ne pas se contrôler au lever du soleil pouvait être dangereux... Dark l'ignorait-il ou bien jouait-il avec le feu ?

Mais une main tendue vers lui le sortit de sa réflexion.

- Je veux en profiter jusqu'au dernier moment. Je te fais la promesse de quitter cet endroit avant l'aube, dit-il en souriant.

Le blond saisit la main et entra dans la douche. Il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa très chaleureusement. Puis il s'empara du gel douche et commença à en badigeonner le corps de Dark. Ces gestes comparables à de voluptueuses caresses réveillèrent en eux toutes les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenti quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais ils firent taire leur désir d'un commun accord en fermant l'arrivée d'eau chaude avant de sorti pour se sécher... Mutuellement...

Dark termina par la longue cascade d'or... Ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps.

- Krad... Peux-tu me rendre mes sous-vêtements que tu as "gentiment" fait disparaître, hier soir ?

"Quel gâchis", pensa-t-il en passant sa main à quelques centimètres de la virilité de Dark afin de lui rendre l'objet de son larcin.

Puis, ils se rhabillèrent.

Sur le pas de la porte, le voleur embrassa tendrement Krad. Ce dernier lui remit le Coeur de Glace et lui donna quelques dernières explications.

- Ne laisse pas les rayons solaires le traverser. N'attends pas pour le sceller, ce soir, c'est la pleine lune...

Dark acquiesça et s'en alla sans se retourner.

---

De retour chez les Niwa, il s'exécuta et réunit le conseil de famille au sous-sol avant le lever du jour.

Une fois leur besogne terminée, ils remontèrent "à la surface" et Dark fut affecté par les premiers rayons.

Pris de nausées, il se mit à courir en direction des toilettes et se mit à vomir. Il en tremblait...

- Dark ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Es-tu malade, s'enquit Emiko !

Mais il ne pouvait répondre, trop "pris" par la cuvette.

Lorsqu'il fut à bout d'énergie et l'estomac complètement vide, Emiko le coucha et pris sa température. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, pourtant...

Kousuke appela le collège et prévint les professeurs de l'absence du roux.

---

De son côté, Krad s'allongea sur le lit d'Hiwatari et attendit patiemment que les premières lueurs de l'aube viennent baigner la pièce.

Il fut à son tour pris de nausées. Mais bien loin de pouvoir se soulager, il du répondre à un visiteur importun à cette heure indue.

- Ohayou, Hiwatari-san, dit le blond qui tentait l'impossible pour faire taire ses maux.

- Je venais voir mon "fils"... Mais votre présence est toute aussi bien... Vous allez pouvoir me raconter comment vous avez laissé échapper ce maudit voleur !

- Vous auriez du être là, hier... Vous auriez du voir ça, répondit Krad d'un air narquois.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Je ne veux pas me compromettre davantage en étant mêlé à vos affaires ! Celles de Satoshi me conviennent...

- Mochiron... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai mis tout mon être dans ce corps à corps...

- Je ne supporte plus de le voir gagner ! Ça me rend malade !

- Moi... Aussi... !

Le blond avait atteint ses limites ; il couru jusqu'aux toilettes où il rendit son dernier repas et tout le reste.

Hiwatari avança d'un pas et son pied cogna contre un morceau de métal... Il baissa les yeux et ramassa l'objet. Il constata avec stupeur le fin bracelet ailé en forme de spirale : Fusion...

Il se demandait comment il avait bien pu l'enlever.

- Comment avez-vous fait, pour l'enlever, demanda-t-il après avoir rejoint le blond sur le seuil de la petite pièce.

Krad ne répondit pas et se contenta de viser juste. Lorsqu'il cessa de vomir, il se retourna et vit le bracelet dans les mains d'Hiwatari. Il en resta figé ; il revoyait parfaitement la scène ; ils avaient allié leurs forces dans un but commun... Retrouvant sa mobilité, il alla se rincer la bouche avant de faire face au "père" de son hôte.

- Je l'ai malencontreusement perdu dans la bataille qui a eu lieu jusqu'ici, répondit-il d'un air de défi.

Le type aux lunettes prétexta qu'il était pressé et quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste.

---

_A suivre..._

---

_Lexique_

1. Yamete : Arrêtez !

2. Tadaima : (littéralement) Je suis rentré(e).

3. Okaeri : (littéralement) Bon retour.

4. Nani : Quoi ?

5. Mochiron : Evidemment !

6. Come Back Daisuke's good mood : (littéralement) Retour de la bonne humeur de Daisuke.

7. Daijobu desu : Ça va.

8. Itaï : Aïe.

9. Konban wa : Bonsoir.

10. SD : Super Deformed (minis)

11. Shinpai nai : Ne t'inquiète pas.

12. Ogenki desu ka : Est-ce que ça va ?

13. Ogenki nai : Non, ça ne va pas.

14. Abunaï : (C'est) Dangereux !

15. Kuso : Merde !

16. Moshi-moshi : Allô ?

17. Mata ashita : A demain.

18. Baka : Idiot.

19. Watashi no tenshi : (littéralement) Mon ange.


	3. De l'Ombre à la Lumière

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... 'Sont toujours à Yukiru Sugisaki. "Song chapitre" sur l'air de... (Se référer (uniquement après lecture, merci) à la fin du chapitre pour des raisons évidentes de nécessité). Les paroles m'appartiennent mais pas la mélodie.

Pairing : Dark x Krad (lemon)

Commentaires : Les phrases écrites en _italique_ sont les répliques prononcées par le personnage en retrait. Tentative d' "évitation" du OOC.

TREVE

**Acte III : De l'Ombre à la Lumière.**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Daisuke était dans son propre corps. Il avait beau tout tenter afin de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé après le vol de ce fichu collier... Mais rien n'y fit. Après un effort de mémoire inutile, il abandonna et s'endormit jusqu'au soir.

Emiko monta, une fois de plus, le repas dans la chambre de son fils.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Patraque...

- Oui, ça se comprend un peu... Je crois que cela a un rapport avec le Cœur de Glace que Dark et toi avez volé hier. Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Iie... Rien après que Dark soit sorti du musée.

- Et sais-tu pourquoi Wizu est rentré seul ?

- Dark devait savoir qu'il ne risquait rien, mais je n'en sais pas davantage, dit le roux pour clore la conversation.

- Je demanderai à Dark, merci d'avoir fait de ton mieux. Mange un morceau et repose-toi bien. Si tu te sens mieux, tu retourneras en classe, demain.

Il approuva sa mère et grignota un peu avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Il rêva qu'il passait une autre nuit dans les bras d'Hiwatari. Il en rêva si intensément qu'il en fut troublé dans son propre songe et se transforma.

Dark se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire le même rêve érotique mais dans lequel il dominait le blond.

Terriblement incommodé il se précipita dans la douche et fit couler l'eau froide.

Alors qu'il repensait soudainement aux dernières caresses qu'ils avaient échangés, il sentit son cœur se soulever...

_"Ça ne cessera jamais ! Que m'as-tu fait, Blondie... !"_, pensait-il en rageant de sa situation.

La pleine lune au plus haut n'arrangeait en rien les symptômes du voleur ; mais la délivrance arriva avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Ne pouvant qu'attendre patiemment que "cela" passe, il somnolait de temps à autres ; jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit un œil en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer assis dans la baignoire, trempé dans l'un des pyjamas de Daisuke...

Il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé après le vol du Cœur de Glace...

Il semblait s'être accordé à la mémoire incomplète de son hôte...

_---_

_"Dans tes rêves les plus fous !"_, s'exclama le blond depuis les profondeurs de son hôte endormi. Il venait de rêver que son alter ego le pénétrait à son tour...

De son côté, Hiwatari savourait chaque seconde d'un songe qu'il savait chimérique...

Puis le jour se leva et vint bouleverser certains éléments mémoriels de Krad. Il en avait même oublié pourquoi il semblait sur les nerfs quelques instants plus tôt.

---

Ce matin-là, le roux arriva tranquillement en salle de classe, bien à l'heure. Toujours premier, le schtroumpf à lunettes...

- Daisuke-kun ! Pourquoi t'étais pas là hier ! Tu as loupé le scoop de siècle, s'exclama Saehara qui venait de se jeter sur son "meilleur ami"

- Tu appelles ça "le scoop du siècle" ! Moi, j'appelle ça la plus grosse bourde du siècle, railla Riku !

- Heureusement qu'il à loupé son coup et que Dark-san est bien plus malin que ton père ! Parce que si **_Mon_** voleur s'était fait attraper, je t'aurais écorché vif, ça je te le garantis, s'emporta Risa, menaçante !

- Ben, ouais, c'est ce que j'allais te dire, Daisuke... Mon père a menotté ce sale voleur mais il a réussi à s'enfuir, le bougre, expliqua Saehara en se grattant derrière la tête.

- En tous cas, c'est encore une fois un franc succès pour Dark le voleur fantôme contre un lamentable zéro pointé pour le Capitaine Saehara, railla la cadette.

Encore une journée mouvementée pour le roux qui surnageait à peine dans cette effervescence.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir, il ne pu s'empêcher de reprendre sa dernière toile juste quelques minutes...

Tout en haut à droite, il fit apparaître un petit cercle qu'il teinta d'un violet sombre tirant sur le noir. Il acheva son œuvre en symbolisant une petite plume noire et blanche en bas à droite de la toile.

Kousuke arriva à cet instant.

- Et bien, mon fils, ta mère est de meilleure humeur... Quoiqu'un peu inquiète de votre santé.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, mais ça a l'air d'aller, maintenant.

Après un léger silence, Daisuke reprit la parole.

- Ano, Otou-san... Le soir où je ne suis pas rentré... J'étais avec Hiwatari-kun, confessa-t-il.

- En voilà, une révélation, dit calmement son père. Nous le savions, reprit-il.

- Quoi, s'exclama le roux, ébahit !

- Le soir où tu n'as pas volé le collier, il est venu s'excuser de ton absence auprès de ta mère. Il nous a tout raconté...

Daisuke se sentit pâlir... Sueurs froides, légers soubresauts, son cœur s'interrompit un instant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes difficultés scolaires... Nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin. N'hésite pas à nous demander conseil pour ça et pour le reste...

- O-O.-K. J'y penserai... Arigatou, prononça-t-il en reprenant doucement son souffle.

Puis ils rejoignirent Emiko et Daiki et partagèrent un repas joyeux et animé rempli de rires sincères.

---

De son côté, Hiwatari avait retrouvé le calme olympien de son appartement. Son "père" n'y mettrait plus les pieds avant longtemps et ce, grâce à Krad. Ce dernier économisait ses forces tapi au fond de son hôte...

---

Aucun des quatre êtres, qu'il fut logeur ou logé, ne chercha à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié. Ne sachant dire pourquoi mais l'admettant comme on admet que l'eau mouille et que le soleil brille, chacun savait que cela ne leur serait pas favorable.

Au lever du jour, tout était redevenu normal ; dans la limite de la normalité établie... Daisuke et Satoshi suivaient leurs cours au collège tandis que Dark et Krad "subissaient" leur sommeil jusqu'à leur prochaine opposition.

---

Quelques jours plus tard, Hiwatari et Niwa étaient de corvées dès la fin du cours. Ce dernier le remercia vivement pour son mensonge. Il lui raconta la belle frayeur qu'il avait eu lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils "savaient tout"...

Le schtroumpf en rit, car la façon de le dire était bel et bien à double sens.

- En tous cas, merci encore. Je te dois une fière chandelle...

- Penses-tu, voir le visage de ta mère alors qu'elle m'ouvrait la porte à contrecœur, ça vaut largement ce service, s'exclama Hiwatari qui n'avait pas ri autant depuis très longtemps !

Le roux se rendait compte que son pauvre ami ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion de rire sereinement et profita de l'exception afin de faire durer ce moment en racontant des histoires drôles, vraies ou insolites tandis qu'ils achevaient de nettoyer la salle.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, un silence gêné se fit sentir. Hiwatari eut soudain très envie de l'embrasser mais n'osa pas.

De son côté, Daisuke observait du coin de l'œil les mouvements de son ami. Puis il n'y tint plus. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, le roux s'interposa et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant que ses joues reprennent une couleur rougeoyante.

- Gomen... Tu es si beau quand tu ris... Cela te va si bien, lorsque tu perds un peu de ce masque de rudesse et de sévérité...

L'intéressé sourit tendrement et caressa les joues écarlates du petit hérisson rouge.

- Arigatou gozaimasu... Je prendrai soin de toujours garder tes paroles dans mon cœur, dit-il en parvenant à quitter la salle par la porte.

Le roux s'adossa au mur un instant. Les paroles de son ami sonnaient comme un "adieu" et il en était profondément attristé.

---

Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais il pensait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleures paroles.

Il ne renierait jamais ces instants passés avec Daisuke ; mais il était né du mauvais côté... Non pas qu'il aimait subir cette influence, mais même avec toute sa volonté, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était aimer et protéger au mieux la personne chère à son cœur.

- _C'est douloureux, _demanda le voix de Krad à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la moquerie ?

- Iie... C'est pire, répondit-il le poing serré.

La discussion s'arrêta là. De toute évidence, le blond ne voulait pas s'impliquer davantage. Hiwatari lui était reconnaissant pour cette forme de respect.

---

Lorsque le roux rentra chez lui, il se senti soudain étrange. Il se senti un peu flotter, un peu lourd, un peu... Tout, un peu... Rien... Ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il s'était fait rejeter... Mais Dark ne se manifesta pas.

Daisuke aurait pourtant souhaité un peu de compassion à cet instant...

Daiki frappa à la porte et entra.

- Je venais voir comment tu allais... Oh, pas fort, apparemment.

- Haï... Ano... Jii-chan, est-ce possible de subir un deuxième chagrin d'amour, mais sans que c'en soit un ?

- Oh, c'est une chose sérieuse... Et bien je pense que si ce n'est pas un "chagrin d'amour" alors il est inutile de le "subir"... C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu dois lutter pour ne pas endurer ce poids.

- Arigatou, Jii-chan, dit-il après avoir retrouvé le sourire.

---

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil du roux fut perturbé. Il entendit une voix. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix... La voix de Dark... Il chantait... C'était une première ! Dark chantait une chanson calme et douce... On aurait presque pu entendre la mélodie des instruments en tendant l'oreille.

Ces paroles pourtant tristes étaient d'un tel réconfort pour Daisuke... Il se dit qu'avec ça, il pouvait reprendre confiance en lui et laisser la vie suivre son court. Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait et à ne plus se laisser aspirer par le "tourbillon" des autres.

Et il se rendormit avec ces pensées optimistes et volontaires...

---

Au matin, le roux fredonnait la chanson presque imperceptiblement. Il sourit, heureux et réconforté, tout simplement de bonne humeur.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et salua sa mère avant d'engloutir son petit déjeuner.

- Tu es bien matinal, Daisuke ; serais-tu tombé du lit, par hasard ?

- Iie, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle avant de quitter la table pour mettre ses chaussures.

- N'oublie pas ton bentô(1) !

- Haï ! Arigatou, Okaa-san. Itekimasu(2) !

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, il chantonnait encore.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san(3) !

- Ohayou, Niwa-kun, sourirent les sœurs dans une parfaite harmonie.

- Ohayou, Daisuke-kun, c'est rare de te voir arriver de si bonne heure, railla Saehara...

Mais le roux ne dit rien et gagna sa place ; il fredonnait toujours.

- Kirei desu(4) !

- Nee, nani desu ka(5), s'exclamèrent respectivement Risa et Riku en entendant la mélodie...

- Ano, je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai entendue dans mon rêve ce matin.

- "Lumière", dit simplement le schtroumpf à lunettes.

- Elle est déjà allumée si tu n'avais pas remarqué, répondit Saehara, moqueur...

- C'est le titre de cette chanson, espèce d'inculte, rétorqua Hiwatari.

- Oh ! Tu la connais, Hiwatari-kun ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais plus d'où, répondit-il légèrement moins enthousiaste que le roux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'étaler davantage sur sa vie privée.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. A l'heure du repas, il demanda à Dark où il avait entendu cette chanson. Elle l'intriguait. Le roux aimait cette chanson ; il en aimait les paroles, la mélodie, il aimait la chanter. Il aurait aimé savoir d'où elle venait...

Mais Dark ne se souvenait pas non plus où il l'avait entendue. Il s'en était souvenue dès la première écoute mais à quand remontait-elle, c'était "la" question.

---

Le soir, le roux fut accueilli par une Emiko euphorique

- Daisukeee ! Devine quoi... ?

- Tadaima, 'kaa-san... Nani, souffla-t-il ayant deviné que Dark apparaîtrait très certainement ce soir...

- Le conservatoire de musique de la ville a authentifié un piano sur lequel Beethoven aurait donné un concert peu avant de mourir, entonna-t-elle sur l'air de la cinquième symphonie (NDL'A : très très très difficile)

- Nani ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que l'on vole... Un PIANO !

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mon petit garçon est plein de rêves, il suit les traces de sa maman de près, répondit-elle très enthousiaste. En fait, tu vas t'aider de ça !

Elle lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un écrin de verre en forme de plume.

L'objet tenait dans la main du roux et semblait ne rien peser. Pas même le poids du verre. Il en fut étonné ce qui n'échappa pas à Emiko.

- Cet écrin est magique. Un sort du type "antigravité" le protège. Dark connaît la formule pour l'ouvrir et faire entrer le piano dedans, expliqua-t-elle.

Daisuke n'osa pas demander si c'était une œuvre des Hikari ou si c'était pour son plaisir personnel...

- Allez, change-toi, nous passons bientôt à table.

- Haï...

Le roux s'exécuta et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

---

Vingt et une heure, Dark arriva sur le toit du conservatoire de musique en évitant les projecteurs.

_- Dark, je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure... Que disait l'annonce ? Et pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler ce matin, en classe ?_

L'intéressé lui répondit qu'il l'ignorait et qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu du calme de certains éléments plus ou moins perturbateurs de la classe.

Ne se laissant pas déconcentrer, il entra dans le bâtiment et trouva rapidement le piano. Il crut la partie gagnée lorsqu'il pointa l'écrin en récitant la formule...

- Pas cette fois, s'écria Krad semblant sortir de derrière l'instrument de musique.

_- Mais que viennent-ils faire ici ? Je croyais que ce piano... Mais alors..._

- Haï, Daisuke, c'est un Hikari qui a fabriqué ce piano, expliqua Dark au roux après une brève déduction. Eloigne-toi avant de te faire enfermer avec ton précieux piano, somma-t-il au blond !

- Pas question ! Cette fois-ci, tu rentreras bredouille, cria-t-il en lançant une attaque qui n'atteignit pas sa cible.

- Tiens donc ? Pas de combat à mort, cette fois-ci, fit remarquer Dark.

Krad se rendit compte de la spontanéité de sa déclaration et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir vociféré qu'il ne repartirait pas vivant... Ou quelque chose du genre.

Au fond de lui, Hiwatari semblait un poil désabusé. Que le blond puisse dire une telle chose était de la science-fiction. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas sa propre volonté qui l'avait fait parler, sa volonté de protéger le roux par-dessus tout.

_"Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple", _se dit-il...

Malheureusement, Dark avait récité la formule et l'écrin s'était ouvert , aspirant le piano et... Le blond qui croyait pouvoir faire barrage en usant de magie.

_- Oh ! Non ! Hiwatari-kun, _s'écria Daisuke !

Dark se mit à rire, presque de désespoir.

- C'est de la maladresse ou de la bêtise, à ton avis, demanda-t-il à son hôte.

_- Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne peut pas laisser Hiwatari-kun comme ça, _répondit le roux, déterminé.

Ils se pressèrent de rentrer et expliquèrent la situation au doyen de la famille qui était resté à siroter un thé devant les médias narrant l'exceptionnelle rapidité d'exécution du voleur fantôme et tentant de trouver n'importe quelle explication logique à la mystérieuse disparition du piano.

- Jii-chan ! On a un gros problème ! Nous ne savions pas quoi faire alors nous sommes venus te demander conseil, commença Daisuke auquel le gaffeur avait laissé la place.

- Oh ! Je viens de voir vos exploits ! Vous êtes magnifiques... Emiko et Kousuke son sortis pour vous voir directement là-bas...

- Jii-chan, coupa le roux, Hiwatari, enfin, Krad est avec le piano !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, articula Daiki, choqué par la soudaine annonce de son petit-fils.

- J'en ai l'air, grogna-t-il fâché de n'avoir pas été pris au sérieux ?

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Il me faut les moindres détails ou bien la cérémonie des scellés ne donnera rien.

- Quoi ! Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu veux trouver un moyen de sceller le piano **AVEC** Hiwatari-kun !

- Non, bien sûr ! Nigaud ! Descendons avec l'écrin...

Ils se rendirent dans les sous-sols et disposèrent le petit coffret de verre au centre de la pièce. Derrière, Daiki plaça _"Le Sage du Sommeil"_, un petit miroir décoré d'une aile blanche stylisée, et tenait fermement une boucle d'oreille dans sa main.

Daisuke avait récupéré l'anneau ailé et l'avait passé à son doigt.

Dark récita la formule de libération du contenu et son hôte la répéta.

L'écrin s'ouvrit et l'instrument retrouva sa taille normale. Krad également ; il était allongé sous le piano, groggy par les effets magiques du rapetissement forcé.

Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour savoir qu'il était bien chez les Niwa. Le roux senti bouillir Dark en lui.

_- Tu l'as récupéré, maintenant, tu le vires et plus vite que ça !_

- Ce n'est pas si simple, rétorqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers le blond. Daijobu desu ka ?

- Iie, répondit Krad en agrippant le roux par la gorge.

Il ne voulait pas tant le blesser, juste lui faire peur afin de mieux s'échapper. Mais Daiki avait encore de très beaux réflexes pour son âge. Il se précipita vers le blond et lui passa la boucle, qu'il tenait à la main jusque là, avant de réciter l'incantation qui activa les particularités du Sage du Sommeil.

Krad fut aspiré dans le monde du miroir... Un monde de rêves pour certains ; ou de cauchemars pour d'autres !

- J'avais une dette envers toi, prononça soudain une voix familière.

Krad tomba nez à nez avec son alter ego, son plus grand ennemi : Dark !

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il sentit que sa cheville était enchaînée au montant d'un lit.

"Ce n'était pas là il y a encore un instant !", pensa-t-il.

- Nom de... ! Maudit vieillard, hurla-t-il après avoir compris.

- C'est tout à fait ça... Mais ici n'est pas régit par les lois d'où tu viens...

- Je ne me plie à aucune loi ! Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs !

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas vraiment le choix...

Dark le poussa et le força à s'allonger sur le matelas.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Je te l'ai dit, je paye ma dette...

Le blond senti une main posée bien bas... Il commença à s'énerver ; il se débattait pour ne pas se laisser faire.

Mais de son autre main, Dark fit apparaître une plume noire comme le jais et la posa sur le torse du blond.

La tunique blanche aux liserés or vola en une nuée de plumes duveteuses d'un blanc immaculé, qui, en touchant le sol, se disloquèrent en paillettes d'or.

- Mmm... "Je te préfère comme ça", dit Dark en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

---

- Jii-chan... Est-ce normal que le miroir soit brouillé ?

- Krad doit être dans le monde de son pire cauchemar...

- Mais alors, pourquoi le corps d'Hiwatari est toujours ici ? Et d'abord, pourquoi cet objet fonctionne-t-il alors qu'il est sensé avoir été scellé !

Mais Daiki ne répondit pas. Ignorait-il les réponses aux questions de son petit-fils ? Ou bien ignorait-il tout simplement son petit-fils ?

---

Krad était nu, attaché sur un lit et Dark s'apprêtait à "prendre soin" de lui... Il hurlait que c'était impossible, que cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Puis il réfléchit quelques instants et posa une question, au premier abord, déconcertante.

- Qui es-tu, en réalité ?

- La représentation physique de ton pire cauchemar. Je suis Dark, tel que tu te le représentes, dans ce monde.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça !

- Non, je réponds juste à ta question...

- Mais si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire, ta réponse ne vient-elle pas de l'idée que je me fais de toute cette histoire ?

- Mmm... Peut-être bien... Qui sait, dit Dark en emprisonnant les lèvres du blond dans un profond baiser.

- Je ne suis PAS D'ACCORD ! Je ne suis pas prêt à subir une chose pareille !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix... C'est ton cauchemar et par définition, il s'y passera tout ce que tu détesterais qu'il t'arrive... Ce monde de cauchemars a été créé pour que l'être qui s'y perd puisse apprécier plus intensément la vie qu'il mène dans le monde d'où il vient... Dans la mesure où il arriverait, par je ne sais quel miracle, à sortir d'ici...

- Que se passera-t-il, si je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici ?

Il avait posé la question tout en se doutant de la réponse...

- Et bien, c'est pourtant simple... Je te ferai l'amour... Eternellement, répondit Dark en hurlant de rires !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il passa ses mains partout sur le corps du blond. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, approfondissant leur baiser de plus en plus.

Krad se débattait mais Dark lui emprisonna les poignets pour l'immobiliser. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou, l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit sur la clavicule. Il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de peau de son prisonnier.

Il entama une série de baisers et arriva au niveau d'un téton. Il y donna un coup de langue avant d'observer la réaction de blond.

Ce dernier semblait furieux, et avait comme une très lointaine sensation désagréable de déjà-vu. Il tentait de ne pas succomber aux sensations de ce délicieux cauchemar. Mais il ne pu maintenir son rempart bien longtemps lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau cette langue incroyablement douce, chaude et humide parcourir son ventre et jouer avec son nombril. Dark lui laissait imaginer ce qu'il savait faire avec cette langue experte.

Krad s'apprêtait à se laisser faire et subir ce cauchemar en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, loin de tout ça. Mais il se souvint que ce n'était pas un songe comme un autre et qu'il n'était pas dans un monde comme les autres. Il était tombé dans un "générateur de mauvis rêves" ; ce lieu se nourrissait des peurs, des doutes et des peines de sa victime...

Il s'en souvint à temps et décida de ne jamais se laisser dominer par ses cauchemars. Cependant, s'affranchir de tout cela, c'était une autre histoire.

- Arrête ça... Ça me dégoûte...

- Je ne pense pas... Regarde comme tu apprécies, répondit Dark avant de saisir à pleine bouche le membre du blond déjà dur ; ce qui arracha à ce dernier un gémissement de plaisir.

- O-O.K. C'est vrai... J'aime quand _tu_ me fais ça...

- Menteur... Tu n'en supportes pas l'idée...

Krad semblait satisfait de cette réponse. Elle appuyait les dires de son geôlier... "Se mentir à soi-même est impossible"... Il pouvait bien laisser une partie de sa "conscience" s'occuper de lui...

La seule ombre au tableau était qu'elle avait l'apparence de Dark, matérialisée par le monde du miroir.

Mais le blond fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide et chaude contourner habilement son orifice. Il n'y opposa aucune résistance.

- Mmm... Je vois que tu as compris que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps...

- C'est vrai... Mais je ne me suis pas résigné, répondit-il sur un air de défi.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu appelles ça, rétorqua Dark en le pénétrant d'un coup.

Krad hurla de douleur. Mais les désagréables sensations s'estompèrent sous les voluptueuses caresses de Dark.

Ce dernier se mit à bouger lentement en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit que le blond commençait à s'habituer, il accéléra la cadence. Krad frémissait en espérant bien malgré lui que cela n'en finisse jamais... La douceur que Dark y mettait était insupportablement agréable. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir ; il gémissait de plaisir à chaque coup de reins, ce qui rendait la situation insoutenable pour Dark qui sentait venir le proche moment de leur libération. Il embrassa le blond qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'avidité. Il savourait chaque instant, chaque éclat de voix, chaque frisson de plaisir de son prisonnier.

Il accéléra encore le mouvement tout en caressant le corps du blond. Krad saisit vivement une main gauche lorsqu'elle passa sur son visage et y entremêla ses doigts. Il la serra et sentit une pression identique ; mais il la serra de toutes ses forces lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'ultime plaisir.

Dark se libéra en Krad en gémissant de plaisir tandis que le blond embrassait la main qu'il tenait, léchait la sueur sur leurs doigts ; il semblait en redemander...

Mais Dark savourait le plaisir et la domination qu'il exerçait sur sa victime. Bientôt, il savourait la substance qui maculait le ventre de Krad.

Il avait "enfin" le plaisir de le goûter à son tour...

---

De l'autre côté du miroir, Daisuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Pour Hiwatari, pour Krad, mais aussi pour Dark dont il n'entendait plus la voix ni ne sentait la présence depuis la libération du schtroumpf à lunette de l'écrin de verre.

- Jii-chan, ça devient dangereux... Cela prend trop de temps.

- Non, Daisuke, tu ne dois pas intervenir.

- Demo... Jii-chan...

Dépité par sa propre impuissance, le roux se mit à genoux et y cala la tête Hiwatari qui demeurait endormi et imperturbable.

Il se mit à fredonner puis à chanter. Il chantait cette mystérieuse chanson qu'il avait entendu quelques jours plutôt.

---

**_Lumière_**

-

Telles les larmes de mon âme

L'eau de pluie tombe à torrent

Je ne peux cesser de t'appeler

Ton nom coule dans mon sang

-

Le froid polaire qui m'enlace

Dure depuis plus de cent ans

Mon cœur est pris dans la glace

De ton amour violent

-

Ce miroir qui

Reflète le ciel

Continue de briller

A l'appel

De cet ange qui

Ne peut plus que prier

-

La neige immaculée

Recouvre de son manteau

Chaque blessure que je n'peux oublier

Tentant de gommer mes maux

Ceux qui nous font souffrir

Synonymes d'"inavenir"...

Mais à chaque seconde

Je parcours le monde

Pour tenter de te trouver

-

Et lorsque le printemps oublie

De venir baigner la Terre

C'est dans un relais habile

Que le soleil l'éclaire

-

Le vent désarme

Et sous la lune

Il essaye d'apporter

Aux fragments de mon âme

Un semblant de liberté

-

Déploie tes ailes du jugement

Et fais-moi prêter serment

A l'infini...

-

Toute cette agitation

Réchauffe un peu la planète

Et c'est avec sagesse et passion

Que ce monde redevient fête

Pourtant je peux le dire

Dans mon âme tu pourras lire

Tout au fond de moi

De ce même éclat

Je ne cesserai de t'aimer

---

- Daisuke ! Où as-tu appris cette chanson !

- Hein ! Je l'ai entendue dans un rêve... Doushite ?

- C'est une incantation très puissante !

- Moi, elle me rassure, cette chanson !

Devant l'entêtement de son petit-fils, Daiki ne pu rien ajouter.

Et il continuait de fredonner en entourant son ami de ses bras...

---

Les deux êtres reprenaient leur respiration en échangeant quelques baisers.

"J'y ai pris du plaisir... J'ai perdu mon honneur... Encore une fois, tout est de sa faute ! Ha... Mais il était si bon... Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi agréable... Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je vais le tuer ! ..."

- Encore des pensées incohérentes...

- Ferme-la ! Et Descends, cria le blond !

"Je vais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et je lui ferai la peau... Mais... ! Qu'est-ce que..."

Krad entendit une voix semblant venir d'au-dessus... Il trouva cela étrange puis il reconnu la voix... Dark semblait un peu moins réactif...

"Cette voix... Pourquoi lui ! Pourquoi cette chanson ? Serait-ce... ?"

La mélodie lui rappela quelque chose... Et les paroles éveillaient en lui des souvenirs profondément enfouis...

Il se mit à murmurer les paroles qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Il continua et fredonna la musique. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait emporté par cette chanson.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'une sensation ; la chaîne à sa cheville avait disparu et il flottait au-dessus d'un lit vide.

Il se dit que c'était sans doute la clé de sa libération. Il chanta cette fois en accompagnant la voix directrice.

- Hey ! Tu oublies ça, lança Dark un peu en retrait !

Il tenait la tunique du blond dans sa main et semblait vouloir le faire redescendre par ce geste.

- Rends-la moi !

- Viens la chercher !

"Zut ! La sortie... Si elle se referme... Kuso !"

- Attends, hurla Krad en se jetant sur Dark !

Arriver à sortir d'ici mais se retrouver nu était pire que devoir trouver un autre moyen pour s'échapper. Du moins, le pensait-il.

Mais Dark se défendait pas mal et résistait aux attaques magiques du blond. Esquiver, contrer, attaquer, ne pas lui laisser le temps de récupérer ses vêtements. L'énerver un peu, s'en délecter, et surtout, tenter de garder le manteau blanc.

Krad tenta une parade ; il disparu et réapparu une demi seconde plus tard dans le dos de Dark. Il saisit les poignets du voleur avant de s'emparer de son bien et lança une attaque afin de le repousser et rejoindre plus facilement mais tout aussi rapidement la sortie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Dark qui se ressaisit aussi vite que l'éclair et tenta de lui barrer la route.

- Trop tard ! Tu n'iras nulle part !

- C'est pas gagné, grinça le blond en forçant le passage.

---

Le miroir se mit soudainement à briller suivit du corps, toujours immobile, d'Hiwatari.

Tandis que le scintillement du miroir s'estompait peu à peu, le corps d'Hiwatari devenait éblouissant.

Il laissa place au corps inanimé de Krad, dans son habit fétiche.

Daisuke fut si surpris de l'inopinée transformation qu'il se releva subitement.

La tête du blond cogna assez brutalement le sol ; heureusement sans gravité (apparente) ...

- Go... Gomen, s'excusait-il alors que l'endormi ouvrait un œil.

Daiki était sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect de leur ennemi de toujours.

- Où... ?

- Okaeri Krad, prononça Daiki d'un ton monocorde. Vous avez fait un long voyage, dans un autre monde, mais grâce à Daisuke, vous revoilà parmi nous, expliqua-t-il en reprenant possession de la boucle d'oreille.

Le blond était sonné et ne semblait pas comprendre les paroles du vieil homme. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se souvenait juste d'un piano... Quelques paroles échangées avec quelqu'un qui lui était antipathique et un duel magique... Mais cela s'estompait peu à peu... Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui criait de ne pas essayer de se rappeler les instants qu'il avait vécu dans le miroir.

Mais il fut rapidement pris de douleurs ; son hôte tentait de reprendre possession de son corps.

- Hiwatari-kun, se précipita Daisuke !

- Daijobu... Arigatou...

Le roux semblait rassuré. Hiwatari avait reprit le dessus sur le blond sans jamais être avare d'efforts. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était épuisé.

- Jii-chan... Je le monte dans ma chambre pour qu'il se repose.

- O.K. je m'occupe de sceller le piano.

- Jii-chan... Ano... Pour Hiwatari-kun... Gomen to... Arigatou...

- Betsu ni(6)...

---

Dans sa chambre, le roux sentit une drôle de présence.

- Dark ? Tu as senti ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Dark ! Où es-tu ? Réponds !

Daisuke se précipita au sous-sol et trébucha maladroitement sur l'avant dernière marche mais il évita la chute par une pirouette - se souvenant des paroles de son grand-père, il ne pu faire autrement.

Daiki avait terminé de sceller l'instrument et le roux s'aperçut que Le Sage du Sommeil avait été négligemment oublié sur le sol. Il saisit l'objet à pleines mains et le regarda intensément.

- Dark... Si tu es coincé là-dedans, fais-moi signe... Je viendrai te chercher...

Mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le miroir se manifesta.

- Dark, s'exclama-t-il, heureux d'avoir enfin pu mettre la main sur lui !

Ce dernier lui répondit au prix d'un effort incommensurable.

- Daisuke... Son... La clé...

- Dark ! J'ai pas compris ! Répète ! Répète, je t'en prie !

- Ch... Te... Tu dois chanter !

- Reçu !

Le roux se mit à chanter. De tout son cœur, il souhaitait libérer Dark. Il chantait pour délivrer le voleur, il chantait, rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé.

Le miroir s'illumina et, dans un halo, Daisuke sentit immédiatement le vide en lui se combler.

- Okaeri, Dark, souffla-t-il.

_- Tadaima... Arigatou, Daisuke..._

---

Dans sa chambre, Daisuke faisait ses devoirs. Hiwatari, qui avait un peu récupéré, l'aidait.

Soudain, les yeux de ce dernier se tournèrent vers une toile recouverte et tournée vers le mur. Il ne se savait pas si curieux de savoir ce que le roux y avait peint.

Voulant absolument savoir, il engagea la conversation espérant finir par la voir.

Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, pourtant, il avait cette drôle d'impression d'être lié à cette œuvre.

- Tu as peint récemment, n'est-ce pas ? Ça sent encore la peinture à l'huile...

- Gomen, répondit le roux dans l'embarras... Ano, reprit-il, c'est parce que je n'ai pas changé mes draps après l'avoir terminée... L'odeur s'est imprégnée...

- Ce n'est pas désagréable, coupa Hiwatari un peu gêné de l'effet inattendu que sa question avait produit sur son ami.

Il le vit rougir, ce qui le poussa à continuer. Daisuke était si mignon dans cet état et Hiwatari était loin d'être insensible à tout ce qui faisait son charme.

- Quand l'as-tu faite ?

- Pendant la trêve, répondit le roux en rougissant intensément.

Hiwatari comprit aisément "quand" grâce à l'intensité du rouge aux joues de Daisuke...

- Je... Je peux... la regarder ?

- Ah ! Ano... Iie... Gomen nasai, dit le roux en se levant de son bureau. Elle n'est pas visible...

Hiwatari semblait surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peint notre...

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, coupa-t-il affolé qu'il termine sa phrase. C'est parce que... Je... Je voulais... Je voulais...

Il avait toutes les peines du mondes à cracher le morceau.

Hiwatari s'approcha de Daisuke et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça...

- Demo... Je voulais te l'offrir...

- Hontou ni ?

Hiwatari était si surpris de la réponse du roux...

- Gomen... Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise... Arigatou...

- Iie, demo...

Daisuke était toujours écarlate et avait désormais les larmes aux yeux. Hiwatari, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le prit dans ses bras. Il essuya, du bout de la langue, deux grosses perles cristallines aux coins de ses yeux et ne put résister plus longtemps ; il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, Daisuke. Ça me touche beaucoup et j'attendrai que tu me l'offres pour la regarder, dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

Il comprenait désormais cette sensation de lien.

De son côté, le roux était également surpris de la tendresse d'Hiwatari ; surpris et heureux. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Emiko frappa à la porte et entra.

- Okaeri, 'kaa-san.

- Konban wa, Niwa-san.

- Konban wa, o futari tomo(7). 'Tou-san m'a prévenu de ta présence, Hiwatari-kun.. Nous allons bientôt passer à table, vous venez, demanda-t-elle d'un sourire radieux ?

Elle cachait sa nervosité quant à la présence du schtroumpf à lunette par son euphorie de pouvoir enfin posséder le piano...

Heureusement, les réactions de son fils en sa présence étaient un très bon indicateur ; cela la rassurait.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Kousuke alla ouvrir. Le visiteur était de petite taille et portait un chapeau noir. Ses cheveux argentés lui arrivaient aux épaules. Un ensemble veste et pantalon moulant d'un fuchsia peu commun était relevé de larges liserés de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le chapeau laissa apercevoir deux grandes émeraudes scintillantes et un sourire radieux.

- Okaeri nasaï, Towa-chan !

- Tadaima !

- Okaeri, Towa-chan. C'est rare que tu passes par la porte, railla gentiment le roux.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Cela m'a paru une é... Un long moment !

_- Ça te fait quelle âge, "une éternité", _lança Dark depuis le corps de Daisuke ?

Elle fit mine de se fâcher et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Wizu lui faisait la fête, trop heureux de revoir son amie.

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- Demo... Ano... Haï... Mata ashita, bafouilla le roux.

- Sayonara(8), Hiwatari-kun, dit Emiko, impassible.

- Sayonara, Niwa-san... Arigatou gozaimasu, salua Hiwatari, reconnaissant.

Une fois Hiwatari parti, Emiko lançait des éclairs à son fils.

- Gomen nasai, Okaa-san... Demo... Dark l'avait enfermé avec le piano et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, justifia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans les bras.

- Je ne peux pas te féliciter, mais je suis tellement rassurée qu'il ne te fasse rien...

- Tu sais, en dehors des vols, il ne tente rien... Nous sommes amis...

- "Amis" ? Avec un Hikari, c'est impossible pour un Niwa !

- Si ! Ça l'est. Mais c'est pas grave que tu ne me croies pas.

- Allons, Emiko, je pense que notre fils à raison... Au moins sur une chose : Hiwatari-kun ne fera pas de mal à Daisuke... Mais par contre, il met tout son cœur pour tenter de capturer Dark...

_- Mais s'il n'était pas là, ça n'aurait aucun attrait..._

- Dark ! Par pitié, arrête de te servir de ma bouche pour dire des bêtises, s'exclama le roux embarrassé !

Ce qui réinstalla une ambiance plus douce et plus sereine pour le reste de la soirée.

---

Le lendemain, tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Daisuke partit de la maison relativement à l'heure et arriva une minute à peine avant le professeur.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, dit-il à bout de souffle mais avec son entrain habituel.

- Ohayou, sourirent-ils tous ensemble.

C'était le tableau habituel, le brouhaha ambiant, les filles narrant les exploits de notre "célébrissime" voleur fantôme et raillant l'incompétence de la police ; les garçons dénonçant leur côté cœur d'artichaut et trouvant mille excuses aux erreurs commises par les agents.

Hiwatari, seul à sa table, regardait le ciel, figé comme à son habitude.

Le roux se dirigea vers son ami.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiwatari-kun.

- Ohayou...

Mais le professeur pointa le bout de son nez avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

---

Lorsque l'heure de déjeuner arriva, le roux voulu inviter son ami à manger avec lui... Il le chercha mais se rendit bien vite compte que ce dernier voulait à tout prix l'éviter... Il espérait que ce ne fut que provisoire.

- Hey ! Tête d'hérisson rouge ! Pourquoi tu traînes partout avec un air abattu ! Viens manger avant que les cours ne reprennent !

- Ano... Haï...

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé un nouveau stratagème afin d'immobiliser Dark et obtenir le scoop du siècle ! Tu vas voir, je suis un génie !

Saehara parlait toujours avec le même entrain. Daisuke faisait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire à chaque fois que son meilleur ami parlait de Dark.

Il avait mis le temps, mais quand le brun en parlait, le roux avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne.

Soudain, les deux sœurs Harada pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

- Ah ! Te voilà, toi !

- Niwa-kun joue à cache-cache, demanda Risa ?

Le roux sourit et Riku reprit la parole.

- Nous avons trouvé d'où venaient la chanson que tu chantais l'autre jour...

- C'est pour ça qu'on te cherchait.

- C'est vrai ?

Daisuke n'avait pu cacher sa surprise... Mais il ressentait tout de même une pointe d'angoisse qu'il parvenait à dissimuler.

- Haï ! Il s'agit d'un chant dont la mélodie et les paroles associées auraient des propriétés magiques...

Daisuke resta sans voix.

- Hum ! Hum ! Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous écouter raconter des bêtises ! De la magie ? Et puis quoi encore, s'insurgea Saehara !

- Ne te moques pas !

- Ce chant est une clé qui permettrait de libérer des âmes qui auraient été enfermées dans une sorte de miroir, magique, lui aussi...

- C'est cela ! Et Dark est une jolie rousse !

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Dark, s'emporta Risa !

De son côté, Daisuke se mit à rougir à la raillerie du brun. Cette allusion lui avait rappelé bien des choses, bien des sensations. La façon de le dire était vulgaire, mais l'espace d'une nuit, en extrapolant un peu...

- Niwa-kun ! Dis quelque chose, s'exclama la cadette !

- Fiche-lui la paix, Risa, grogna l'aînée.

- Gomen, Harada-chan, Dark ne m'intéresse pas. Saehara-kun, c'est pas gentil d'embêter Harada-chan comme ça... Arigatou, Harada-san. Il faut que j'y aille...

Le roux s'échappa sans plus d'explication.

Il se rendit aux toilettes où il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. C'est au moment où il se séchait qu'Hiwatari en profita pour ouvrir la porte et se laver les mains.

Visiblement, il n'était pas enchanté de tomber nez à nez avec le roux.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Daisuke, agacé par son silence, prit la parole avant qu'il ne réussisse à "fuir" encore.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Le schtroumpf à lunette parut surpris de l'inhabituel aplomb de son ami.

- Je ne cherche pas précisément à t'éviter... Mais autant que possible, je souhaite reprendre une vie aussi normale que ce mot peut avoir de sens dans cette situation.

- Ano... Je comprends...

- Arigatou...

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit et ils se rendirent en classe.

La journée se termina et Daisuke réussit à retrouver une attitude normale vis à vis d'Hiwatari.

Au fil des jours, il se rendit compte que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Harada Risa n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver des sentiments pour Dark, ni de se chamailler avec Saehara Takeshi. Ce dernier était toujours à la poursuite du scoop du siècle, tandis qu'Harada Riku avait toujours autant de dégoût pour son hôte...

Seuls Hiwatari, Krad, Dark et lui avaient été comme "victime" d'une brèche. Non pas une folie passagère, mais juste un instant dans leur vie où ils avaient écouté leur désir le plus enfoui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hiwatari reçut un grand paquet ; haut, large et fin. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre et y découvrit la toile que le roux lui avait promis. Son lien...

Il la détailla longuement afin d'en saisir tout le sens. Il replaça chaque détail et se mit même à verser cette larme qui coulait imperceptiblement sur ce tableau.

- Arigatou, Daisuke... Arigatou...

Mais le vent qui soufflait sur le toit de la ville et annonciateur de la nouvelle saison indiquait également que ce temps était révolu.

---

Song chapitre sur l'air de "Byakuya - True Light (White Night - True Light) - accoustic version" piste 9 sur le CD vocal collection.

"byakuya" ( ici, littéralement traduit "white night" (blanche nuit) ) fait référence aux nuits d'été en Arctique, où la plupart de la saison, le soleil ne se couche pas.

_Lexique_

1. Bentô : Panier-repas.

2. Itekimasu : (littéralement) J'y vais !

3. Kirei desu : C'est beau.

4. Minna-san : Tout le monde.

5. Nee, nani desu ka : (littéralement) Dis, c'est quoi ?

6. Betsu ni : Ce n'est rien.

7. Konban wa, o futari tomo : Bonsoir, tous les deux.

8. Sayonara : Au revoir / Adieux.

---

_Fin_


	4. Epilogue

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Commentaires : Les phrases écrites en _italique_ sont les répliques prononcées par le personnage en retrait. Ne vous attendez pas à l'épilogue du siècle, il s'agit juste d'une fin toute kawai... Bonne lecture et merci à vous d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout.

**TREVE**

**Epilogue.**

- Daisuke... Daisuke...

- Okaa-san ?

- Ohayou, fit-elle d'un sourire radieux.

Il répondit, les yeux encore clos de sommeil.

Emiko ne venait que très rarement réveiller son fils. Ce dernier soupçonnait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Hey ! Dark ! A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi, cette fois ?

_- Ça peut être tout ce qu'on veut... Je n'en sais rien..._

Mais l'intrigue ne dura pas. Daisuke descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Emiko, euphorique, comme tous les jours de bonheur, avait préparé une quantité astronomique de toasts et les boissons chaudes se dénombraient en litres.

- Ano... Okaa-san... Nous attendons la visite du commissariat, ce matin, demanda le roux inquiet et désabusé à la fois ?

- Mon dieu, j'espère bien que non, répondit-elle en riant !

- Pardonne mon ignorance, mais que fêtons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Notre anniversaire de rencontre, répondit Kousuke sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

- Ohayou, minna-san, lança Daiki entre deux bâillements suivit d'un "Kyûu" tonitruant de la boule de poils blanche qui acheva de réveiller les éventuels dormeurs persistants.

Tout le monde était en joie et déjeunait avec appétit.

En début d'après midi, Emiko avait fini la décoration du salon... Il flottait désormais dans l'air un retour en arrière de près de vingt ans.

La sonnette retentit et elle se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir... C'était un livreur. Derrière lui, une camionnette remplie de bouquets de fleurs tous plus enormes les uns que les autres.

- Emiko Niwa-san ?

- Haï ?

- C'est pour vous... Veuillez signer ici...

Lorsqu'elle regarda en bas de la feuille attestant de la livraison, un chiffre lui sauta au yeux... C'était le nombre de bouquets à livrer à cette adresse...

- Emi-chan, qui est-ce ?

- Oh ! Mon chéri, elles sont toutes magnifiques ! Arigatou gozaimasu !

- Ça alors !

- Nani ?

- Ma chérie, ne te vexe pas, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé la moitié du magasin. Celui que tu tiens dans tes mains est bien de moi, mais...

- Et que dois-je faire de ce qu'il reste, demanda le livreur ?

Emiko et Kousuke se regardèrent coi.

- Attendez un instant, je vous prie, reprit-elle.

Elle appela son père et son fils qui arrivèrent sans se faire prier.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose à voir avec ça, demanda-t-elle en désignant la camionnette ?

- Gomen, Okaa-san... Demo... Iie.

- Ce n'est pas moi... Enfin, si, le rouge et blanc, là-bas... Mais je veux dire, pour le reste...

- J'ai compris... Dark ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à confesser, soupira Emiko ?

- Dark ! Avec ta manie de tout faire "en grand" !

_- Oh ! Ne m'accusez pas trop vite... Il y a encore une personne qui possède son libre arbitre dans cette maison et dont les manières excessives ne sont plus à démontrer..._

- Towa !

- Haï, dit-elle d'un air innocemment coupable en faisant mine de se constituer prisonnière... Pendant mon voyage, reprit-elle, je voulais vous remercier... Je ne savais pas que ça n'arriverait qu'aujourd'hui...

Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Emiko et Kousuke se regardèrent tandis que Daisuke et Daiki fixaient Towa, éberlués.

- Bon ! Nous allons vous aider à décharger, sourit Emiko.

Tous se mirent à la recherche de vases, bouteilles et autres récipients afin de pouvoir conserver les fleurs dans de l'eau fraîche.

Le journée passa tranquillement et le soir venu, Daisuke descendit son chevalet et la toile qu'il avait réussi à terminer à temps.

Le couple était sorti voir une pièce de théâtre après l'incident des fleurs et rentra pour dîner.

Daiki avait préparé le repas et Daisuke et Towa avaient planté le décor romantique pour les amoureux : Chandelles sur une table dressée pour un évident tête à tête. Champagne bien frais et surtout, surtout : le ruban blanc qui liait les pieds des deux flûtes.

La soirée passa et tout le monde était heureux. Cette journée s'était déroulée comme une véritable fête.

Daisuke avait pris soin, auparavant, de masquer sa toile par un drap sur lequel un papier épinglé donnait des instructions.

_"Ne dévoiler qu'après le dîner."_

A la fin du succulent repas, Emiko prit la main de Kousuke et l'entraîna jusqu'au chevalet.

- Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que notre fils a peint...

- Je t'en prie, ma chérie... C'est à toi de la découvrir...

- O.K. ! J'y vais...

Le drap tomba à terre et il se virent tous deux peints avec une vingtaine d'années de moins.

Non pas qu'ils avaient tant changé mais la photo qui avait servi de modèle leur rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Soudain, le couple représenté sur la toile se mit à scintiller et à se mouvoir en deux dimensions... Ils se donnèrent un baiser tendre et un ruban blanc vint se nouer autour de leur poignet.

- Je crois que nous devons ce baiser à Dark...

- Je suis impressionné. C'est très fort... Mais dis-moi, combien de fois as-tu raconté cette histoire de ruban à notre fils ?

- Une seule...

- Et bien, soit il est aussi romantique que toi, soit cette histoire l'a beaucoup marqué...

- Les deux, sans doute...

Et ils rirent, amusés, joyeux, heureux, touchés par cette journée exceptionnelle...

_Fin._


End file.
